Please Remember
by Joy-lovely
Summary: After being attacked by Valtor, both him and Bloom vanished without a trace. A few years later, a spotlit-heiress named Belissa discovers there may be more to her past than meets the eye when she meets the winx. BxS. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bellissa

_"Sun Blast!" yelled the blonde hair fairy using her energy blast attacking the villain till he collapsed._

_"Now it's our chance girls!" ordered the red-haired fairy, the 6 fairies surrounded the villain in a circle and yelled "__Winx Convergence." A bright light glowing on each other, trying to defeat the villain whom is now confused and a bit afraid._

_"I will not let you pixie fairies destroy me, __darkness fiery!" yelled the villain, and his attacks attacked the red-haired fairy, which lose her concentration and collapsed. The rest were still trying to focus but got blast off and collapsed unconsciously. The red-haired fairy, which regained her conscious stood up, glaring at her enemy._

_"Looks like you're the only one whom won't admit defeat," stated the Villain, the red-haired fairy just uses her whole energy and uses her attack, trying to defeat the evil villain. But sadly, his shield was way too powerful that it pushes her back till the end of the cliff. __She slips and yelled, till her voice faded away…_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_"Stella, Stella…" called the worried brunette haired boy, waking up his girlfriend. Stella shakes her head, so as the rest of the fairies whom just regained there conscious._

_"Brandon," Stella got up weakly, but soon collapsed onto her boyfriend's arms again. "What happened?"_

_"You girls got attacked by Valtor." Replied the ponytail wizard, Nabu._

_"My head, it hurts," complained the music fairy, Musa whom soon collapsed onto the pink-haired specialist's arms._

_"Nice catch Riven," said Brandon giving him a thumb up. Everyone felt relieved, but except one. The blonde haired specialist was looking around anxiously when he discovered that someone was missing, who is his beloved princess._

_"Sky, chill!" the blue haired specialist stopped him, but prince Sky just simply ignored him_

_"Bloom, where is she?!" he got up and yelled, and there's a moment of silence. As they discovered that the red-haired fairy was missing._

_"I don't know, after using convergence Valtor attacked one of us and-" Then Tecna noticed that there's something familiar near the cliff. She ran towards there and picked up the item, it was Bloom's enchantix bottle. Sky wanted to jump down from the cliff to save his princess, but everyone stopped him for his foolish act._

_"We __will find her Sky," comfort Brandon glaring at Sky "__We will."_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

_Deep under the cliff, the red-haired maiden who is no longer in her fairy form was lying on the pool of blood unconsciously. Then a figure stepped towards the figure and smiled, he carried her up in a bridal style and looked at the maiden. _

_"__Bloom, you're mine. Nobody will take you away from me anymore." He thought and disappeared in the air, with Bloom._

_-------------------------  
_

"_Bellissa!" _called a 19 years old blonde haired girl running towards to her red-haired friend who is in the same age as hers. "_B!!!!_"

"What is it?" the red-haired teenager yelled back at her friend, "It's winter vacation, and for god sake can't you give me a break?"

"I just want to ask that if you're free tonight!" she yelled back "If you're not then fine!"

"Ok fine, I'm sorry for yelling." Bellissa apologized. "And remember that you're invited to my Christmas Eve party?"

"Oh shit, how can I ever let you date," she immediately covered her mouth, Bellissa looked at her and gave her an angry expression.

"You're trying to pull me back to your brother?!" she yelled "Sabrina, don't forget that I'm a playgirl. I've dumped various of guys, and that includes your brother."

"But-"

"No but! You're invited to my Christmas Eve party and I'm banning you to bring your brother along, that's it!" Bellissa then turned off and walked away.

* * *

_I've noticed that some fanfiction members had this ideas too, but that doesn't mean that I steal ideas from them. I've thought and created this story in the October and now it's halfway done. So yeah, this is just to tell you guys just in case of anybody accused me for stealing ideas.=)_

_2nd chapter will be up if I get at least 3 reviews..................  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting ready

"Dad!" she yelled when she walked into her house and noticed that it was really quiet, like there's nobody in. She ran upstairs and opened the door, there she saw her father reading a book that he immediately put it away when he discovered that she's in.

"B, what is it?" he stood up, strokes his daughter's hair. "Are you asking me to you do a favor again?"

"Yes Dad. Can you give me some spare cash? My credit card exploded and I do not have much cash with me. I need to get ready for tonight's party too. " She replied, left hand asking for money.

"Oh gosh, how will you ever stop spending on those unnecessary things?" he complained and took out a card and thick notes from his wallet and put it on her hand. "Here you go, control your spending."

"Thanks Dad," she kissed her father's left cheek, and ran off. His father then touches his cheek, and blushed.

"_If she loves me like how she loves her boyfriend, I'll be more glad._" He thought, and took out his hidden book. He flips the book till the page he stopped just now, and put the book onto his bed.

"_Unglamorous light!_" he yelled, and suddenly a dark energy was created and surrounding him.

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"_Bloom_," Sky looked at the photo, the photo of him and Bloom kissed together. It has been 2 years since Bloom's disappearance. Ever since Bloom is gone, he has changed into another person.

"Sky," called his buddy Brandon, whom knew that Sky is in his bad mood again because of Bloom. He sits beside him and tapped his shoulder, and sighed.

"We will find her, Sky," he said "Just like what we have promised, remember?"

"But it's been 2 years!" he suddenly yelled and pushed his buddy onto the floor. "How long must I wait, _5? 10? 100_?"

"Chill Sky," Brandon yelled back, "If Bloom sees you being like a bastard, how will she feel?" Sky stood still, and falls onto his bed. He suddenly shed a tear and looked above.

"I'm sorry Brandon," he apologized, "But I really miss her so." Brandon sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you here then," he walked out and closed the door, leaving Sky alone.

xOxOxOxOxOxO

"Humm, which should I wear?" Bellissa walked around her usual fashion shop, looking at the newly imported designer branded clothes, followed by her usual salesgirl.

"Ms. Bellissa, I think that this suits you." The salesgirl picked out a beautiful pink but mature dress.

"No!" she shook her head and glared at the salesgirl, "_I'm going for a custom Christmas party, not a freaking high school prom!_" she yelled, the salesgirl apologized and put back the dress she picked.

"Give me that dress," she pointed out at a beautiful, blue and youthful gown. The design was very elegant and beautiful, and the design below is really puffing as a flower blooming.

"Let me see the accessories which matches that dress," she demanded, and the salesgirl walk to the display glass and took out a few matching accessories and showed it to Bellissa.

"Ms. Bellissa, this accessories is the best of the best to match the elegant dress that you've picked." She then held out a beautiful pink mask and showed it to her, which attracts Bellissa the most.

"And this mask, are made out of high quality. And the few carats of diamonds on this mask make it more elegant, and also show out the beauty of-"

"Enough of the crap, just mail it to my home as usual and I'll pay it now." She then took out thick notes and handed it to the salesgirl.

"Thank you, and hope to see you again." The salesgirl spoke happily, Bellissa rolled her eyes and walked out from the fashion shop.

* * *

_Wow, this girl is worser than Stella. Acting like Paris Hilton huh?!_

Thanks for the reviews for my previous chapter! I promise that I'll update when I get at least 3 reviews for every chapter! 

**_xoxo-Joy_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas Eve

"Hello Brandon," called a sweet-teenage girl voice from Brandon's phone, Brandon just simply smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Hey Stella babe," he replied with a mature tone "Your 24/7 bodyguard is here, may I assist you?"

"Oh Brandon sweetheart," she squealed, "I've just happened to ask you for the invitation of Christmas Eve party which I happened to get invited by Layla. I was wondering if you could bring all your guy friends along? The rest are missing their boyfriend, and Layla is now currently in Earth with her sweet Nabu."

"Ok then, but I'm not sure if Sky-"

"Just don't mention about Bloom in front of him, okay?" she reminded, and Brandon just gave her a yes.

"Okay then, meet you guys in Earth with "_royalties_" outfit! Muack!" Both of them then put down the phone, Brandon then sighed again, when he reached Sky's door and was about to knock, he hesitated. Because that he's currently in a bad mood again and the fight all these, Brandon just sighed and was about to walked away. Just then, the door opened and Sky comes out.

"Hi dude," Brandon greet, with a bit shaky voice. "I just happened to walk pass by, so yeah."

"Sorry Brandon for previously pushed you onto the floor," Sky apologized, with a tired tone.

"Nah, it's alright. I know how you feel anyway. By the way, do you know where's the rest?"

"Gym," Sky pointed out "Why are you looking for them?"

"Well, Stella happened to get an invitation from Layla for Christmas Eve." Replied Brandon "I was wondering that if you can tag along too, it's holiday anyway."

"But Brandon, I'm-"

"No worries dude, I'll help you to get your royal prince outfit from Earklyon while me and the rest go rent ours," he said, "Come on, let's go and find the rest."

xOxOxOxOxOxOx

Back in the restaurant, people are there gathering for party while Bellissa is still in her dressing room, perming her hair with her hair curler. She doesn't usually trust her hairstylists, not to mention her mani-pedicure consultants too. As you can see the attitude that she shown towards her salesgirl previously, she only trust her own style and taste.

"_Humm, I think I need to straighten my fringe_." She thought and grab her straighter and straighten it, and make it to the right. Then, she put some elegant glitter on her part of her curly hair. And lastly, she clipped up her hair and put on a beautiful white glamorous tiara.

"I'm done with my hair," she sighed and looked herself on the mirror, then took out her makeup kit and started to put foundation and loose powder on her face. Then, she started to put thick eyeliner on her eyes, draw her eyebrows, putting blusher onto her cheeks, and shiny lip-gloss on her lips.

"Oh freak, I forgot to put mascara," she cried, and took out her mascara and put it on her eyelashes. Finally, she's done. She put the accessories that she has bought earlier onto herself, and the beautiful pink mask too.

"B, are you done yet?" her father was outside, knocking the door impatiently. When Bellissa opened the door and stepped out, her father's mouth opened wide.

"_She's really beautiful_," he thought, staring at his daughter. Her daughter then waved at him, and he regained to his normal self.

"Why dad, am I too beautiful?" she joked and smiled, his father smiled and nodded.

"Love your mask," he said, Bellissa smiled.

"Yours too dad, I love your "_King outfit_" in black, and your mask." She teased, her father then slightly hit her daughter's head and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Bellissa nodded and hold her father's hands, and then slowly walked down to the stairs.

* * *

_Dang, school reopens and I've almost forgot all my incomplete stories! Sorry for not acting fast to upload the next chapter, but I swear this time will be fast =)_

_**Reviews, grazie!**  
_

xoxo-Joy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: DéjàVu

"Oh gosh, why are we wearing this stupid mask!" complained Riven, "Can't we just get it off?"

"No way, this party needs us to wear mask and it would be fun!" Musa replied, staring at Riven.

"Hey don't fight, we're here for party!" Layla comfort both of them, "Chill okay?"

"If you didn't went for a stupid lucky draw, this wouldn't have happened!" Suddenly a tight slapped went to Riven's face, which was given by Musa.  
"Don't ever talk back with this tone to my friend!" Yelled Musa, furiously.

"How could you?!" he yelled "We've been together for around 2 freaking years!"

"That is why I think that I've found myself a wrong man! _I hate you_!" yelled Musa, and she quickly run into the restaurant.

"Stupid man!" yelled the girls, and they walked into the restaurant furiously. Brandon just sighed and tapped Riven's shoulder, which means wishing him good luck.

"What?!" cried Riven, but everyone ignored him and walk into the restaurant.

xOxOxOxOxOx

"_Humm, I wonder where's Sabrina?_" Thought Bellissa looking around, just then someone knocked on her. She grabbed that person's shoulder and glared at her furiously.

"Can't you walk where you're going?" Bellissa yelled, the blue haired maiden faced to her with a angry look, and yelled " It none of you're business!"

"What? Can't you even say a sorry, you bitch?" Yelled Bellissa furiously and she gave the blue haired maiden a pushed, of course the maiden pushed her back even harder. Suddenly, a tight slap was given to the blue-haired maiden.

"Bitch," called Bellissa, making the blue haired maiden more furious than ever now. When she was about to slap Bellissa, someone grabbed her hand.

"Musa!" called Stella's voice and Musa turned her head to the rest, she struggled, as she just can't take the humiliation she got.

"Is she your friend? Better bring her outta here before she got chase out." Bellissa then walked away to look for Sabrina, and the rest watched her went off, giving her a glare.

"She's such a bitch," Stella sticks out her tongue and gave the look, while Layla is comforting her best friend.

"It's alright Musa, that brat will receive what she deserves." Said Layla, glaring at Bellissa's back.

As for the guys, Riven was drinking the whole bottle of red wine, which totally freaks the guys out and were tying to stop Riven from getting drunk, except Sky. He sighed and just walked to the door, just then he knocked on someone.

"Arrhx, not again!" the maiden yelled, Sky turned and looked, as he knew that maiden's voice is familiar.

"Hello, can't you even give a damm sorry?" cried the girl, Sky blinked his eyes for the moment and bowed for apologize. The maiden gave a small laughter; just then she looked up onto the door, which hanged Mistletoe.

"_Shit_, _must I kiss him?_" she thought, as according a custom of Christmas cheer, any male and female who meet under a hanging of mistletoe are obliged to kiss.

"_Oh no, should I_?" Sky thought, beside Bloom, he never kissed other girls ever in her life, as Bloom was the only girl whom he loved. Both of the hesitated and looked at each other, their heart beat really fast and doesn't know what to do.

"_Oh shit, what's going on? How come I felt shy?"_ thought the maiden, _"I won't felt this way while hanging with other guys._"

"_Why do I have this feeling again?_" thought Sky. Suddenly, something touches his lips. He looked down and saw the red haired maiden's lips were kissing on his. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"_This feeling is so………... DéjàVu_." She thought, confused.

"Bellissa!" called her friend running towards her, "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for you the whole day long, Gs!" The red Maiden replied with a brat tone, "It's going to be our turn for the singing concert, get ready _ASAP_!" she and Sabrina then walked off, leaving Sky dazing.

"_Bellissa, that's her name."_ Sky thought, dazing on the same spot he stood.

* * *

_*****Oh no, is Sky crushing on that spotlit Paris Hilton-ish brat? Then what about Bloom, has he totally forgotten about her or still loves her? And will Musa and Riven get okay again, or break up just because of a small fight? **_

_Anyway, I'm making this story abit of MusaXRiven as well. So MXR lovers, you may feel free to read it! =D_

**Reviews please!**

_**xoxo-Joy**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our restaurant's annual Christmas party, especially the one whom got the invitation through lucky draws! And now, let us welcome our Ms. Bellissa, the heiress of this restaurant and Sabrina, her best friend for the song, _Have yourself a merry Christmas_!" Bellissa and Sabrina went up to the stage, and gave flying kisses to the audience.

"It's that bitch," Stella glared Bellissa and rolled her eyes "Can't believe she's the heiress of this restaurant."

"It's her," thought Sky, staring at Bellissa and gave a smile. Suddenly, Sabrina started her electric guitar and Bellissa started to sing.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on ours troubles will be out of sight

"It can't be," thought the winx, as they pretty sure that this voice is belongs to someone whom they're looking for, and it's rare. Nobody will own this voice unless it's the same person

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away

"How that's possible?" thought Sky, disbelieve and surprised. The voice that he always remember, in his life.

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more

Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, now_

_Ohhh…. _

"_She's really beautiful," _thought Bellissa's father, smiling. Suddenly, his smile went disappeared after seeing the winx and the specialists.

"_How did they get here?" _thought Bellissa's father_ "If Bellissa_—" again, he turned back and looked at his daughter's performance while one of the winx noticed him.

"_Look at that guy, don't you think he's familiar?" _whispered Layla, the winx then put their concentration on Bellissa's father. _  
_

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more

"_Well, kinda…I seems to have a bad impression on that guy once…" _replied Stella, just them someone tapped both of the girls' shoulders and asked the to keep quiet.

_  
Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bow  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, now_

_Mmm……._

_Merry little Christmas…._

Everyone clapped and whistle for both of them except for the winx and specialists, Bellissa's father just kept looking at her daughter through ignoring the winx whom seems to be noticing him. Just then, Bellissa ran and gave her father a hug.

"Thanks dad, I had a really happy Christmas." She whispered, and Bellissa's dad just simply smiled.

"B," called her friend Sabrina, "can we go down and join the fun now?" Bellissa then looked at her dad, but it seems like something distracted her dad.

"What happened dad?" asked Bellissa, her dad faced her and sighed.

"Girl, you may enjoy your Christmas Eve, but don't ever get into stranger that you don't know, especially those whom won the invitation through lucky draw. Understand?" Bellissa raised one eyebrow, but nodded.

"So we're leaving!" Bellissa and Sabrina then walked away. While walking down to the stairs and was about to get some cocktail, a male voice called Bellissa's name. The Heiress rolled her eyes, turned back and looked, and was surprised that it was the boy whom she kissed under the Mistletoe just now.

"You sang, great." He said, Bellissa pushed Sabrina away and gave a smile.

"Thank you," she replied, "My voice are rare, which I'm the one whom only owns it."

"But—"

"I need to go now, let's go Sabrina before I got rape." Bellissa's get annoyed and was about to walk off, just the Sky pulled her shoulder, which causes her mask to fall off. When she turned back and looked at Sky, he dosed and his eyes opened wide, disbelieving of what he saw.

"_Bloom_," he called out, Bellissa picked up her mask and gave Sky a tight slap, and walked off angrily.

* * *

**Is Bellissa Bloom? Or she's just someone whom just looks like Bloom? Will Sky be disappointed or happy? Will there be a answer?**

**Updated! Hope ya guys like this chapter! =)  
**

_xoxo-Joy_

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Betrayed

"Sky!" called the rest running towards him, "Where have you been? We're worried about you!"

"Bloom, I saw her." He whispered, everyone were surprised after they heard what he said, but they doesn't believe Sky as they thought that he miss her again.

"Sky, we will find Bloom," comfort Brandon, "For now let's have some party shall we?" Brandon picked up Sky's hands but Sky just simply shake it off, and shake his head.

"I swear I've saw her, the heiress f this restaurant is Bloom, I swear! The voice, and her looks, which is totally can't be found in another person, so I'm sure that it's her!"

"That girl, no way!" cried Musa, ""She can't be Bloom!"

"Wait, maybe Sky's right." Flora speaks, "Like Musa once said, every person's voice are not the same, then how could you explain that the Heiress of this restaurant had the same singing voice as Bloom? Plus, her way of talking is total the 2nd version of Bloom!"

"And the kiss we've shared under that Mistletoe, it's totally the same feeling!" cried Sky, "She's Bloom, I'm sure of it!"

"But, now there's a change of view, if she's Bloom why can't she acknowledge us? If she's Bloom she is not in those bitchy society, and if she is bloom she won't slap me!"

Everyone kept quiet, just then Timmy stepped up and begins to comfort Sky and the rest.

"Well, Musa's right." He speaks, "Think in a logic way, if Bloom is here she would have acknowledge us. So Sky, I think you've made a mistake."

"But, she looks like Bloom, how could you explain that?" speaks Sky, trying to persuade that Bellissa is Bloom.

"Except_, her…eyes_." He suddenly recalled that Bellissa's eyes are hazel, not blue sapphire.

"Told ya, she's not Bloom." Sighed Musa, "Now can we continue to have fun for the party now?" everyone looked at each other, just then they discovered that someone was missing.

"_Where's Riven?_" asked Helia, everyone kept a moment of silence.

_Xoxoxoxo_

Riven was outside the restaurant, lying on a nearby tree sighing and drinking for what happened between him and Musa. Bellissa and Sabrina walked past and notice Riven, sighing sadly under the tree.

"Hey Sabrina," Bellissa speaks "That guy is such a hotie."

"B, you're not going to flirt other guys again don't you?" Sabrina speaks, "You've dumped various of guys, including my brother. What more do you want?"

"My dad said that guys shouldn't be trusted, they can toy your feelings till death. So I'm going to make it reverse ways remember?"

"But you're dad is a man!"

"Exclude him, he's loyal to mum till her death." Bellissa speaks, "He's the greatest daddy that I've ever had, and I'm happy to be with him."

"Yeah yeah, _you've told me thousand times._" Replied Sabrina. "So, you're going to—"

"I am." Bellissa then walked towards Riven, slightly collapsed on purpose and fall under Riven's arms.

"Are you alright?" asked Riven, Bellissa got up and smiled.

"Thank you," she speaks with a soft, sweet voice that attracts Riven's attention.

"What's you're name, hot babe?" asked Riven, looking at her with his cute look. Bellissa walked and put her fingers onto his chest, and whispered her name near his ears.

"You're such a bad girl you know," he whispered, "_But I like it_."

"What's your name then, hunk?" Bellissa then put her ears near his mouth.

"_Riven_," yelled a girl's voice before he even speaks, both of them turned and looked, it was the winx and their boyfriends, glaring at both of them with a anger look, especially Musa.

"Musa," Riven looked at them, panicked and doesn't even know what to do. Bellissa just glare at them for a while, and gave a hateful look back to Riven.

"You have a girlfriend?" Yelled Bellissa, "Gs, I'm not interested to guys whom are attached. Sorry, you're outta my list _joker_." She pushed Riven aside and walked past the rest, with a bitchy style.

"Musa listen to me," he ran to Musa but what he received was a tight slapped from her. He looked at her expressions, her eyes that are filled with tears.

"We're over, Riven!" she yelled and then ran off, the girls walked to Riven and gave him a angry look, and then chase Musa.

"Looks like you're doomed." Said Brandon, shaking his head. The specialists tried to comfort Riven, except Sky whom is still looking at the direction that Bellissa walked away.

"_She's not Bloom at all,_" he thought, disappointed.

* * *

_**** Musa and Riven broke up, will they be together again? It's sad that Sky knew that Bellissa is not Bloom, but will he still have a crush on her, or maybe it's just some kind of random jokes? How will Musa deal with her current emotions, and will Riven save their relationship?**_

_**P.S: I'm not a MusaXRiven hater**_

_Next chapter will be out soon if I get more reviews =)_

_**Me:** And for now......_

_**Musa:** Joy! *Rush to Joy and gave her a tight slap* WHY DO YOU BREAK ME AND RIVEN UP?!_

_**Me:** I'm the author of the story, I can write whatever I want! *Steps on Musa's foot*_

_**Musa:** What is that for?! Iginio Straffi is the one whom created us, NOT YOU!_

_**Me:** Fine, if you really want a breakup with Riven then I'll write a non-happily ever after ending for you..... *walk away fakely, Riven grabbed my legs and cried*_

_**Riven:** Please don't break me and Musa up** (From where the hecked he popped out from?!)**_

_**Me: ***smiles evilly and snapped my fingers*_

_MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR  
_

**_Haha, I'm evil =P_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Christmas

Bellissa took out her mask and sat in front of the mirror, she sighed and sits up straight, trying to take off her contact lens. Sabrina looked at her, confused.

"Why do you want to wear hazel contacts while you have such a beautiful pair of Sapphire eyes?" asked Sabrina, Bellissa turned back and glare at her.

"You should know that I seriously hate Sapphire," said Bellissa "It's too _boyish_, and no way I'll have Zac Efron's eyes."

"No B, but I felt that you look great with sapphire." Bellissa put her contacts back to her contact lens container, and turned to Sabrina and sighed.

"Sabrina, it's my decision. You have no rights to give me some tips for beauty." She snapped, Sabrina just sighed instead of getting angry, as she knew that Bellissa would say that.

"Well it's your own choice then," she sighed, "I'll be right back." Sabrina then walks off, Bellissa sighed. Just then she had a sudden headache, probably get annoyed too much during the party just now. Suddenly, she had some images popping out in her memory, which she never ever seen before.

_**Bellissa's POV**_

"_You know what, I love you're singing." Speaks a guy, giving her a kiss. _

"_Thanks, if it's not because of Musa I'll not be on the stage for the first time." Replied Bellissa, "And if it's not because of you I'll not overcome my stage fright." _

"_That is because, I love you." Spoke that guy again, this time he gave her a long, passionate kiss. _

_**End**_

"_What the…_" before Bellissa could get up, she collapsed onto the floor and went sudden unconscious.

_Xoxoxoxo_

"Looks like everything went back before the few minutes of Christmas." Helia sighed, everyone looked at each other planning on how to let Musa patch up with Riven.

"But it's not my fault, that brat just threw herself on me and—"

"You got attracted by her, isn't it?" Brandon nudged Riven, "Oh well, I must admit that she looks beautiful."

"You're lucky that Stella is not here." Timmy reminded, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we got to stay here for observation." Sighed Nabu, "After all school reopens at the next month, why not?"

"True, what's you're opinion Sky?" Sky just sighed and turned to Brandon, "As you guys decide." He speaks and walks off.

"Well, he is being emotional again." Sighed Helia, as the guys knew the reason of why Sky is in the bad mood.

_Somewhere nearby…………_

"I just can't believe what Riven did," sobbed Musa, borrowing Layla's arms crying. "How could he do this to me?"

"Like I've said, not all guys are trusted." Sighed Layla, "Don't cry for him Musa, you made the correct choice for dumping him." Layla strokes Musa's hair, trying to comfort her.

"You're adding salt onto the wound, Layla." Snapped Stella, "Musa it's alright, I think it's that girl trying to get attention from Riven that's why—"

"Stop talking about that slut in front of me!" yelled Musa, who is crying even more. "She's going to watch out from today onwards!"

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_" cried the crowd nearby, cheering for Christmas arrival. Suddenly, the sky is full of fireworks, and snows are landing to the ground. Musa stopped her tears and looked up at the sky, so as the rest of the winx.

"It's beautiful." Musa whispered, "But it's definitely not a happy Christmas for me."

"Can we go to a warm place? I'm freezing outta here." Said Layla.

_"Maybe a nearby hotel, should we?" suggested Stella, everyone got up and begin to search for a nearby hotel._

* * *

_**Poor Musa, and Bad Riven! Will they be together again, and what's with Bellissa? Zac Efron is cute, why doesn't she just keep her sapphire eyes? And yeah, you guys obviously know who she is now =P**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Bloom: **When will I be BACK again?! *Slammed her hands onto the table, garing at me*_

_**Me:** Depends on when you're dumping that girl-look boy! *Point at Sky*_

_**Sky: **What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch? *Throws paper on me, but missed!* Mr Straffi likes us to be together, you can't change the fact!_

_**Me:** Fine, then I'll get Bloom a new guy! *__pulled out Salvatore*  
_

_**Salvatore:** Hi pretty! *Winks at Bloom*_

_**Bloom: ***Waves at the cute guy*_

_**Sky: ** *Notices that and quickly knee down, grabbing Joy's legs crying* Don't break up me and Bloom, please *Told ya, begging humans are his only hobbies*_

_**Me: ***Winks and gave out a evil grin*_

_

* * *

  
_

**bsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs**

_**Evil me again, lame I know. But it's just for fun, since you guys likes it too!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Her again

"Bellissa, wake up." Called her father, Bellissa rubbed her eyes, and regained her conscious.

"_What…happened_?" asked Bellissa, discovering that she's in her evening sleep suit.

"You suddenly fainted yesterday," sighed her father, "The doctor said that you're over exhausted, that's why."

"Who changed my outfit?" asked Bellissa again.

"Your maids, duh," sighed his father once more, "What happened B, what make you so exhausted?"

"How would I know _dad_?" replied Bellissa, "By the way did I _really_ missed the Christmas countdown?" her father just sighed and nodded, Bellissa then being to throw pillows and started to cry.

"I want to see the countdown, and the falling snow!" cried Bellissa, whom can't control herself. "_Why do I went unconscious, WHY_?!"

"Don't cry B, I'll promise that I'll get you a first class ticket to Paris for the new year countdown, there you'll be seeing the snow falling there too…" comfort her father, hugging her.

"But I want to see the first snow falling during Christmas." cried Bellissa. _ "I WANT TO SEE THE FIRST FALLING SNOW OF CHRISTMAS!"_

"_Gs, she's really hard to serve_," thought her father, whom is now confused of what to do. "Okay my dear, I'll promise. You'll be singing in the restaurant as long as you want, not only that, I'll also get _Justin Timberlake_ to sign a contract with you, then a first class ticket to Paris for New Year eve, _is that okay for you_?"

"Okay!" she squealed, back to her happy expression and tone. Her father just sighed, and slightly shakes his head.

"Dad, can I go out for a moment?" asked Bellissa, "At least let me get to take a breath of Christmas air…"

"I knew that you'll be saying that," sighed her father, "So that's why Sabrina is waiting for you at the living room now, quickly get change and get ready for your snowball fight!"

"Dad, _I'm not a kid anymore_," sighed Bellissa, "I'm going shopping with her, _so…._" She showed out her hand, which is the sigh of asking for money again. Her father sighed and took out a golden credit card.

"Cash are in you're wallet already, and this is the recent card which I've just signed up for you." Bellissa then squealed and gave a kiss to his father's cheek.

"_Thank you daddy_," she whispered and got up from the bed, open her wardrobe and took out her winter clothes. Her dad just smiled and walked out from her room, as he doesn't want to see her daughter changing.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Why in the world we're out for?" asked Musa, as the girls were pulling her out, she pushed them away and glared at them and yelled, "What the _fuck_ do you want?!"

"Chill Musa," comfort Layla "We're just bringing you out, to have some fun!" Musa glared at Layla for a while, and then sighed.  
"I'm fine guys, just go back to your guys!" she yelled, "I need to clam down, please…"

"But Musa, we're friends," said Layla "We are supposed to help each other…."

"I know, but I do not want you to be unhappy with the boys just because of me and riven," she sighed, turned and looked at the girls. "Trust me, I'll contact you guys as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay,: sighed the girls, "We'll go book out our rooms now." Stella sighed, and the girls walked off, leaving Musa alone. Musa smiled, and walked to another direction, just then she saw someone that she almost went fainted.

"_It can't be_," thought Musa, as she saw that girl walking to her direction, "_Too much alike._"

"So, where are we going today Sabrina?" Sabrina just looked at the other direction, noticing someone running towards her, which puts a smile on her face.

"Sabrina!" yelled the dude running towards them, which totally pisses Bellissa off whom is now crossing her arms. "Sorry I'm late, parking zone is hard to find."

"_Yeah whatever, WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU HERE?! SABRINA, YOU OWN ME AN EXPLAINATION!"_

"Sorry girlfriend, but my brother misses you that's why." Said Sabrina sticking out her tongue, she looked up on her watch and face to the both of them. "I got to go, see ya!" Sabrina ran away, which leaving the confused and angry Bellissa there with her brother.

"So, wanna go somewhere?" asked Sabrina's brother, "Catching a movie perhaps?"

"_Salvatore_**, "** called Bellissa, "Look, we're no longer together and you should know that we're all in act in the first place! So why not just give me up and treat each other as normal friends?" The dude looked up, grabbing Bellissa's hands tight.  
"But Bellissa, you're my princess!" cried Salvatore, "Ever since we're together, I've totally changed from a playboy to a loyal boyfriend. Why can't we be together again?" Bellissa pushed him away, and kicked his legs.

"That is because I'm a playgirl, I played guys' feelings. And also, I've made a bet with my other girlfriends that I'll be torturing you, like what you've did to the rest of the girls." She grinned evilly, "And also, please stop harassing me." When she was about to leave that spot, Salvatore quickly grabbed her waist, trying not to let her go.

"I love you Bellissa, I'll not let you go!" he cried, hugging Bellissa hard. Bellissa struggled as hard as she can, trying to break free from his arms. Just then, someone pushes Salvatore away from Bellissa, when Bellissa looked up she was amazed and surprised.

"_It's her again_," thought Bellissa, looking at Musa as she immediately remembered who is she after seeing her eyes

* * *

_**o.O, Bellissa and Musa met again. Will they be friends after this, and will Bellissa knows who Musa really is? Will Bellissa remembers everything? **_

_**Review please, ohh and I do not want to be a evil person anymore xD**_

_xoxo-Joy_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Song

"Mister, I supposed that it's rude to treat a lady like this." Said Musa, "And if you don't leave her alone, I'll call the police!"

"_Try me_," said Salvatore, standing straight in front of Musa. Just then, Bellissa took out her phone and begin to dial numbers.

"Hello, police? I would like to make a report." Said Bellissa, Salvatore notices that and quickly makes a quick escape. The 2 girls them laughed at each other, while Bellissa finally stood up and speaks.

"Thanks girl, I own you a favor." Said Bellissa, "And yeah, sorry about what I've did to you yesterday night."

"Yesterday night? So you're that _brat_- I mean that girl?" asked Musa surprised, Bellissa smiled and nodded.

"_No wonder sky thinks that she's Bloom._" Thought Musa, "_Besides her eyes, she really looks a lot like Bloom_."

"Hello, you're alright?" asked Bellissa, Musa looked back at her, shaking her head.

"Anyway, you've heard that guy. My name is Bellissa, what's yours?"

"Musa," replied Musa shaking Bellissa's hand. Instead of having her normal reaction, she suddenly stunned and looked at Musa.

"Musa? _You're Musa?!_" cried Bellissa, Musa just nodded her head, confused of Bellissa's reaction.

"Are you alright?" concerned Musa; Bellissa just blinked for a few moments, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Musa, Bellissa sighed and started to walk, followed by Musa whom is still confused of Bellissa's reaction.

"Remember yesterday?" sighed Bellissa, Musa replied a yes that made Bellissa sigh even deeper. "While I was dolling up, I suddenly had images popping out in my mind. And in that scene, I've kinda mentioned your name, and met a guy whom I can't see him clearly but sounds really familiar."

"_That is weird," _thought Musa,_ "Don't tell me that she's Bloom but her memories are gone?" _

"And I fainted, _speaking of that this makes me really angry!"_ cried Bellissa, remembered about how she fainted and missed watching the countdown and the first snow.

"Erm Bellissa," muttered Musa, _"Do you ever lose your memories by accident?"_

"Well, 3 years ago my mother died because of some illness. After her death, I've suddenly had a high fever, which causes me to lose my past memories, why?" she replied, Musa just sighed disappoint.

"Well, I just thought that maybe it's some kind of flashback of your past memories, but I don't think so now." Sighed Musa

"Do we know each other?" asked Bellissa, "Then how to explain that—"

"Maybe someone with same name, Bellissa." Replied Musa, Bellissa just sighed and nodded. Just then, a music shop attracted Bellissa to walk in and looked around. Musa have the same reaction like Bellissa too, and they both spotted a same pink guitar. While both of them were about to touch it, they both looked at each other for a while and laughed.

"You like it, you may have it." Said Bellissa handing the guitar to Musa, Musa grabbed a chair and begin to tune the guitar. Just then, she begins to play a song.

_There's a place, _  
_I can go,_  
_everytime I close my eyes,_  
_it's the place where you and I can meet again,_  
_just like birds in the sky,_  
_seem to carried by the wind,_  
_I will think there's all the keys you're playing for me,_  
_when things get though and it's hard to believe,_  
_I hear you say be strong,_  
_I know you're have with there,_

Bellissa was listening to the song; she suddenly had another images popping out inside her mind once again

_So don't give up now._  
_everything's alright,_  
_for the best things,_  
_I am to coming everyday,_  
_is full of magic,_  
_I hear my heart sing,_  
_a lullaby,_  
_and I feel safe in the arms of this big world..........._

**Bellissa's POV**

"_Someone was singing the same song," thought Bellissa, just the she recognized this voice. "Isn't that me?" she thought, looking herself singing while Musa is playing her guitar. _

_The way I look,_  
_my love for life,_  
_guess I got it all from you,_  
_and can you hear me sing my song,_  
_from paradise,_  
_I am so grateful,_  
_I had you in my life,_  
_I know I can be strong,_  
_I'm following my dreams,_

_"__Good try girl," said Musa, "Thanks for being my standby voice, if not I'll not know how will this song sounds like."  
"__No problem Musa, you're not only my best friend, you're my teacher too!" I saw myself squealed in front of Musa. But wait, is that really me doing that un-classical squeal?  
_

_so I won't give up now,_  
_everything's alright, __  
__for the best things, __  
__I am to coming everyday, __  
__is full of magic, __  
__I hear my heart sing, __  
__a lullaby, __  
__and I feel safe in the arms of this big world........._

_"Hey," suddenly appeared another girl's voice, "Wanna go out shopping?!"_

_**End of POV**_

_"Bellissa, are you all right?" asked Musa, tapping her shoulder. Bellissa suddenly shake and blinked for a few moments, then looked at Musa. _

"Nothing, it's just some—" Once again, Bellissa collapsed onto the ground. Musa panicked and held her and trying to wake her up, while the salesgirl whom walked past by immediately took out her cell phone and begin to dial numbers…

* * *

Wow, they become from foes to friends. Isn't it surprised that they are friends while Musa still hate about that Bellissa and Riven thing? Will she going to forgive Riven? What's with Bellissa's images which popped out in her memory?

_**  
Me: ** Sigh, I wonder if I should post this photo on my site....._

_"Straffi walk pass by, noticed that I'm looking at something."_

**Straffi: ** Hey Joy *Me Quickly minimize Window* What are you doing?

_**Me: ** Erm Straffi, can you tell me about how you look like in the past?_

**Straffi: ** *Cough cough* Obviously I look cute, and tall....

_**Me: ** But Straffi, I'm taller than you by a feet. And are you sure that you're cute? *Maximune the window I've previously minimised eariler*_

*Straffi looked at it and yelled*

_**Straffi: ** Where do you get this from? *Points at the old photo while he was trying to promote tommy and oscar*  
**  
Me: ** Website? And you lied to me. I'm going to post this photo on my website! _

_**Straffi:** No not that Joy *He knee down and plead* Please.....  
**  
Me:** *Give a peace sigh to the screen and wink*_

--

**Truth facts**:

_-I am taller than Straffi by a feet, as I do met him in the winx Asian movie permire once. (Still mad of myself why I didn't get to talk to him) _

_-I just found an old photo of him promoting his previous series, Tommy and Oscar. But IT"S NOT THE TRUTH THAT HE's NOT CUTE OR SOMETHING NOBODY"S PERFECT!!!!_

-Sometimes I do like to tease Straffi, don't get offend as this was just a part of jokes that I've made to made myself have the sense of humors xP


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bellissa's father

"Bellissa, _wake up…._" Called Musa, Bellissa blinked her eyes for a few moments and sit up, and discovered that she's no longer in the music shop.

"Where am I?" she asked, Musa sighed and pour a cup of water for Bellissa.

"You're in the hospital," replied Musa. "And I've contacted your father through using your cell phone," she said taking out Bellissa's cell phone and return it to her.

"Thanks, do you send him through message or voice call?" asked Bellissa, as she always knew that her father was busy that he doesn't have the time picking up the call.

"Well, message." Replied Musa, "Can't call your father cause no one picks up."

"_I knew it_," replied Bellissa, "But thanks anyway sending me to the hospital." Suddenly she felt a pain on her eyes.

"Damm the _contacts_!" she cried, and took out her hazel contact lens. Musa's mouth opened wide after Bellissa took out her contacts, surprised.

"Is that, contacts you're wearing?" muttered Musa, disbelieve.

"Well yeah, damm I should change the brand of the contacts. This brand is seriously freaking my eyes."

"But—" Interrupted Musa, "Sapphire suits you the most!"

"You sounds like Sabrina," sighed Bellissa "I do admit that I kind of like it, but Hazel eyes are the prettiest."

"_Bellissa_," called a male voice, both of them turned and looked, and Musa were more shocked and surprised after seeing Bellissa gave that man a hug.

"_It can't be_," the man thought, but immediately focuses himself back to his daughter.

"Dad, can we go home now? This place stinks." Complained Bellissa, her father smiled and nodded.

"Bellissa, is he your dad?" asked Musa, Bellissa turned to Musa and nodded.

"Dad, meet Musa, my foe-to-friend. And Musa, this is my dad. Normally Sabrina called him Uncle V."

"Erm, hi Uncle V. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Replied Bellissa's father, "B let's go home."

"Sure, can Musa tag along?" asked Bellissa, her father hesitated for a while, and simply answer with a nod and a smile.

"Thanks dad," Bellissa hugged his dad with her warm hug, as usual. Musa just sat and watch, with her eyes opened wide looking at Bellissa's father, with one eyebrow raised.

"I think we should go now, shall we?" said Bellissa's father.

"Ya, this place is freaking me out." She said, sticking her tongue out, "_Piggyback me_." She opened her arms, her father sighed and he let her climb to his back, piggybacking her daughter.

"Does she always did that?" asked Musa

"Well yeah, since young she always likes to made me do that. Until now, she still wants me to do it, oh well it's a promise that I'll have to piggyback her until her 20."

"_Dad_!" cried Bellissa, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure, let's go." He sighed and walks out, Musa followed them to the car, as Bellissa's father puts her at the front seat, Musa hopped into the back seat, and they fasten their seatbelts and drives off. In the car, Musa just kept looking at Bellissa's father, whom was concentrating on his driving while Bellissa was using her cell phone to send messages.

"_It can't be him,"_ thought Musa, as she thought that he is a really good guy and also a good father whom is spoiling his daughter _"But then, it can't be coincidence, ain't right?"_

"Musa," suddenly Bellissa's father speaks. "How you and Bellissa met?"

"Oh we met through yesterday Christmas's eve party." Interrupted Bellissa, "We fought yesterday, but today we're good friends."

"Oh, that's fated." Her father smiled, "But how you—"

"She helped me chase Salvatore that bastard away," Bellissa rolled her eyes, "My so-called BFF betrayed me."

"Okay, we are home honey." Said Bellissa's father, and his car stopped outside a big blue bungalow.

* * *

_Sorry for the lacks of updates, been busy these few days and I've almost forgot you all =(_

_Will be updating accused soon! _

**  
Please review~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bellissa's room

"I wonder how is Musa now," Stella said, rubbing her hands. "Damm I'm freezing outta here!"

"Here you go," Layla handed her a hot water bag to Stella, which she immediately grabbed it and put it on her hands.

"Gs, thanks," Stella said holding the hot water bag tight. "Can anyone here call Musa and see if she's really okay?"

"We've tried, but she forgot her cell." Layla then took out Musa's cell phone and show it to everyone.

"Damm, then where could she be?!" cried Flora, "What if she do something stupid?!"

"She won't," Layla said, "Because she's not stupid."

"Should we go look for her?" suggested Tecna, "Logically when someone comes to relationship problems, no matter how clever that the person is, she will do some sort of silly stuff." Everyone went silence after hearing what Tecna had just said

"But there's no way I'm going out!" cried Stella pointing outside the window, "It's freezing and snowing!"

"Then stay here," talked back Layla, and she followed the rest and went out. Stella then quickly got up and chases the rest.

"Don' leave me!" she cried, chasing the girls.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Welcome to my room, Musa." Said Bellissa, welcoming Musa to her room.

"Wow," Musa's jaws opened wide, looking around at her pinkish and baby blue room, with lots of posters on the walls and lots of CDs on the table.

"That's a lot man," cried Musa, "And you have kept all these deluxe limited edition of those famous singers!" Which she was referring to Vanessa Hudgens, Britney Spears, and some other Asian singers' albums.

"I have to bid them on Ebay and Amazon you see," replied Bellissa and she open her closet. "I have to get ready for tonight, you see." Said Bellissa, begin to throw out her clothes. "Help me pick which outfit should I pick."

"For that Justin Timberlake thing?" Musa said, Bellissa jumped out and squealed.

"And other special guests like Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Belu and of course, _Zac Efron_." She rolled her eyes after mentioning Zac Efron, as she dislikes him a lot after watch High School Musical Movies, as she finds him annoying.

"Wow, how your dad invite those stars?" asked Musa, curiously.

"Well, they approached to my dad's restaurant while doing all these TV travel shows, not to mention that most famous celebrities had came to our restaurant once." She then took out a photo album from the drawer and passed it to Musa. Musa eyes grew widen as she saw these celebrities with Bellissa.

"Well, can you do me a favor?" asked Bellissa and Musa face her and nodded.

"I have wrote a song and recorded a demo you see, I don't know if they will like it or not." Bellissa then took out her scores and on her MP3 player into speaker mode. After hearing the song Musa clapped her hands.

"Your song is great!" praised Musa, "You should go for it girl!"

"Thanks, but now the next problem is I don't know which outfit I should pick!" cried Bellissa, "It's so sudden, I should have bought some outfits just now!"

"She sounds like Stella," whispered Musa, slapped her forehead.

"Excuse me?" asked Bellissa, as she heard something from Musa.

"Huh? Nothing!" lied Musa, "Since this is quite a slow-motion song, I think you should choose dress." Just then, Musa spotted a light baby blue dress and picked it up for Bellissa.

"This dress? Humm, I think I have to find the shoes which matches it!" cried Bellissa, and she begins to dig her whole wardrobe again.

* * *

_Updated! So Bellissa treated Musa as her BFF already huh? What about the poor Sabrina then? And will she outshine and get a contract from Justin Timberlake_?

**Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It can't be

"Great, we're unable to find her now." Cried Stella, "And we're freezing outta here!"

"Shut the fuck up Stella," cried Layla, "We've called the boys, and they're reaching here soon."

"Hey girls," called a guy's voice, the girls turned and saw Sky and the rest coming to them. "So, have you found her yet?"

"Not yet," sighed Layla, "If only someone didn't provoked her yesterday." Just then, Riven glared at Layla and was about to punch her, but was stopped by the guys.

"Chill Riven." Comfort Brandon, "We will find your girl."

"It's late girls," said Tecna, reminding that it's already night.

"Yeah girls," said Timmy, "We should headed back and we'll find her together."

"Wait, one question." Interrupted Stella, "Who's hungry?"

"Stella!" cried everyone, looking at Stella.

"What?" cried Stella, looking at the rest, as she didn't know what she did wrong. Just then, they noticed there's a lot of a person walking really fast, as they didn't know what's going on.

"Erm excuse me," Flora stopped a passerby, "May I know what's going on there?"

"Didn't you know that the HSM casts are here, at _Vento le d'amore restaurant! _Justin Timberlake is there, too! We gotta rush for their autograph!" he replied and rushed off.

"Okay, it's confused now." Said Layla, "Why are they here?"

"We should head back to that restaurant for some treats, too!" cried Stella, "Please?!"  
"Sure, I really want to meet the HSM casts." Sighed Layla, "Let's head over there, alright?"

"Yuppie!" cheered Stella, and they begin to head towards the restaurant, except Sky whom still stood at the same spot.

"Sky!" called Brandon running back to him, "Aren't you going too?"

"I think I—"

"Come on dude, leave the past behind and let's eat and drink our fills up, come on!" Brandon pulled Sky along, to the restaurant.

---------

"Gs, they're here!" squeal Bellissa, taking a peek outside, "I can't wait!"

"Come in," whispered Musa, pulling Bellissa to the backstage makeup session. "No way you're wearing Hazel contact lens to the stage."

"What? But—"  
"If you want everything to be perfect, trust me." Said Musa, Bellissa sighed and she begins to take out her disposable contact lens out.

"Now I'm Zac Efron's twin," sighed Bellissa, "And also a retard."  
"Trust me," sighed Musa, "You're sapphire eyes suits this style the most, and by then you'll be attracting Justin's attention. Get what I meant?" Bellissa smiled and gave Musa a hug.

"You know what?" said Bellissa after the hug, "It seems like we're even closer than how me and Sabrina are."

--------

"Gs, there' so much food!" cried Stella looking at the whole food at the table. "I love it!!!"

"And we got the autographs of HSM casts too! Squealed Layla

"And Justin Timberlake too!" cried Flora, "Oh my I just can't believe it!" Just then, the whole restaurant turned dark, and spotlights begin to focus onto the stage, and the host got up there.

"Welcome back to our restaurant, I supposed that there will not be enough parties for Christmas ain't right?" joked the host, "And today we have special guests, as you guys knew who are they, let's welcome the High School Musical Casts, and Justin Timberlake!" the celebrities stood up and waved their hands, as the crowds cheered for them.

"Okay, now before the concert let's welcome the king of this restaurant, " the crowd clapped their hands while Bellissa's father went up to the stage. The winx and the specialists were surprised after seeing Bellissa's father.

"It can't be," said the girls, opening their eyes wide.

"_Valtor_." said Sky whom is now staring at him, _furiously_.

* * *

_Is Bellissa's dad Valtor, and Bellissa is Bloom? But then, Bloom went missing for 2 years, while Bellissa said that she lose some of her past memories 3 years ago. And Bellissa's dad is such a good daddy, how could he be the evil Valtor? _

**Please review!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Disbelieve

"I'm happy that everyone are here, especially our special guests. As so far everyone knows, I've run this restaurant for about 2 going to 3 years. I'm glad that this restaurant is making big and there's other branches too almost over the world now. I got to thanks my wife in heaven for supporting me before her death, and my daughter for giving me the courage to live on and run this restaurant. And for now, let's just welcome my sweetheart, Bellissa!" they begin to clapped their hands, welcoming Bellissa.

"No way!" cried the girls, "Bloom?!"

"It can't be, her eyes…." Sky looked at her eyes, as the first time he met her, her eyes were hazel, but why now it's sapphire?

"Now I'm going to sing this song called "_The world belongs to me"_, which is written and sang by me. So I hope you could enjoy, thank you." The Music starts, and the rest begin to kept quiet enjoying her song.

_You See,_

_The world belongs to me _

_No matter what you do _

_Under the revolutions  
Standing still and everything  
is all inside of me _

_Can you believe I'm making history? _

_Cause we all come from love_

"_Could she be Bloom?" Thought Sky, "She got Bloom's look, eyes and voice! But, she doesn't have Bloom's attitude."_

_  
I see you cry I know  
just how you feel don't  
give up cause you are so  
strong girl nothing can really  
get you down wipe your eyes baby  
there's a world up there come with me  
take a deep breathe now and feel the  
sun on your sweet face cause living  
is a gift and you are full of grace  
I wanna hear you say_

"_So she's the one whom tried to seduced me yesterday night!" Thought Riven, "She's totally a split image of Bloom, but why is she acting so Stella-ish? And why the hexed did she break me and Musa up?"_

_Chorus:_

_The world belongs to me _

_No matter what you do _

_Under the revolutions  
Standing still and everything  
I need is all inside of me can  
you believe I'm making history_

_You wanna know if all  
of this struggling will  
ever end I tell you something  
without the darkness there would  
be no light like a seed becomes a  
tree and the night becomes a day love  
will find the way  
_

"_Her voice is beautiful, and as for the song is quite touching." Thought Timberlake. "This 19 year –old heiress have the talent of Music, and I just can't believe that she wrote this song all by herself!"_

_  
Chorus:_

_The world belongs to me _

_No matter what you do _

_Under the revolutions  
Standing still and everything  
I need is all inside of me can  
you believe I'm making history_

_Ohhh………_

Everyone got up and clapped their hands for the 19-year-old talented musician, Bellissa smiled and bowed to the audience. After the audiences have enough clapping, Bellissa begin to take a deep breath, and looked at the audience.

"Thank you everyone," speaks Bellissa, "Thanks you. Although everyone here who knows me as a spoiled heiress, but everyone has their own attitude right? Without my personality, I wouldn't be here singing. And I got to thank my dad for letting me sing in this restaurant, and his fatherly love towards me. _Thank you daddy_." She then went to her dad and kissed his cheek. The crowds clapped their hands once again, for their strong bonded father and daughter relationship.

"She acknowledge him as her father?" said Stella, disbelieve. "It can't be, no way!"

"So sky, you say that girl home you've met yesterday, is her?" asked Brandon, Sky nodded.

"But, if she's Bloom why—"

"That is what I'm questioning myself, Layla." Said Sky, "I just can't believe it."

* * *

_Musical Story, once again! Songs are from winx in concert, owned by Straffi not by me! _

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hideout

Musa was trying to get the way out to breath some fresh air. While on the way, she spotted some familiar people.

"Guys?" called Musa walking to her friends, "What are you doing here?"

"Musa!" called the girls, giving her a hug. "I thought something happened to you!"

"Nah, I won't be doing silly things just because of this jerk," Musa then gave a glare to the speechless Riven.

"What are you doing here, Musa?" asked Layla

"Well, the princess of this restaurant is my friend now." Replied Musa, smiling. The rest were surprised after hearing that.

"But how—"

"Long story Flora," said Musa, "If you don't mind I—"

"Hey!" called Bellissa, coming towards the group. "Musa, are they your friends?"

"Yeah, this is Stella, Layla, Flora and Tecna. And this is Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend, Nabu, Layla's boyfriend, and this is Sky. And that pink-haired jerk over there is, well you know." Bellissa remembered who is Riven after seeing him.

"Opps, is he the guy that—"

"Yeah I am, thanks to you me and Musa are a break off!" yelled Riven.

"Riven, you're the one whom picked out a fight for nothing before that!" yelled Musa, "And please, shut up! We're in the public!"

"Erm, I think I better bring Musa outta here and we'll talk again later?" Said Bellissa, "Come on Musa."

"Hey Bellissa, why not chit chatting with them for a while I go to the ladies?" said Musa, "See ya later!" she walks off without Bellissa's approval. She just looked at them sarcastically, as she's not close to them.

"So, what are we going to talk about? About me being a slut or a third party?" said Bellissa sarcastically.

"Excuses me, but this is not a way to talk to—"

"People!" interrupted Sky, as she knew that Stella was about to say, _royalty_. Bellissa kept quiet and glance at Sky, and also his eyes.

"You're that guy, whom kissed me under the mistletoe." She said.

"Yes I am," he sighed, "Sharing my kiss with a _brat_ like you."

"Way to go Sky," nudged Riven.

"Excuse me?" yelled Bellissa, "If you're the only man in the earth I rather picked some corpse and kiss them!" Yelled Bellissa

"If you're the only lunch in this world I don't even bother to take a bite." Sky snapped back, Bellissa was pissed off after hearing what Sky said.

"What happened?" speaks a voice; everyone turned and looked at that person. It was Bellissa's father.

"Dad!" cried Bellissa running to his father, "That guy just scolded me! You got to blacklist them!" Bellissa's father was surprised after seeing them; he walks towards them and slightly coughs and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry for what my daughter did," he apologized, "Everything that you guys have ordered, will be on the house."

"Daddy!" protested Bellissa for seeing her dad being soft hearted, "They bullied me, your daughter!"

"I know, but customers are always right." Replied her dad, "Anyway, Justin is looking for you. Go to the celebrities' table there and chat with them."

"But—"

"Just go, do you still want to be a singer?" snapped her dad, Bellissa storms off angrily, with her princess attitude.

"Once again, I apologized." Apologized Bellissa's dad once again, and then he walks off. The rest looked at him angrily, but also confused.

"No way that he's Valtor!" cried Stella, "He can' be that good!"

"But, he and Valtor and a total split image!" cried Flora, "And isn't it too coincidence that his daughter looks a lot like Bloom too?"

"But then, they're a total different person too!" cried Tecna, "It can't be, there's no way that personalities changed! It's illogical!"

"Hey, stop." Nudged Nabu pointing to Sky, whom looked emotionally hurt once again.

"Erm, I think we should take a bite on the food," said Stella, "After all, it's free!"

"Gs, Stella!" cried everyone looking at her.

"What again?" asked Stella, confused.

"Excuse me for a while," Sky sighed and he walked away from the group. Everyone kept silence, as they don't know what to say.

"I didn't discovered such a talented singer in this restaurant when I've been here so many times!" Justin Timberlake praised Bellissa, making her blushed.

"I really do hope that you're in our musical!" added Vanessa Hudgens, "You'll so totally rock out the whole wildcats."

"Thanks Vanessa!" Bellissa squealed, "If there's a chance, I would really want to work with you guys!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" said Zac Efron

"Yeah it is," said Bellissa, putting a fake smile but Zac didn't notice it.

"Bellissa, I would come again tomorrow. You're in!" said Justin Timberlake, Bellissa cheered happily and thanked Justin with a hug.

"Anyway, I need to go now. I supposed that the HSM cast will enjoy the rest of your show now." Said Justin, "See ya Bellissa, tomorrow."

"I'll send you out." Bellissa then lead the way, both of them walking on the red carpet despites those yelling and cheers from Justin's fans. The cheers lessen after Justin got up to a car and it drives off.

"I need to take a fresh air." Whispered Bellissa, walked out from the red carpet hiding in her quiet hideout.

At her quiet hideout area, she saw someone lying on the tree. It was a guy, who seems to be sad. When Bellissa take a closer look, she rolled her eyes.

"_It's that blonde freak again," who was referring that guy is Sky. _

* * *

**_o.O_**

_Wars between Bellissa and Sky, huh? Surprised isn't it? Suspecting, will their love blossom after this? Hummm...._

_Oh if anyone doesn't knows, **Valtor **is in **RAI ENG **version. So yeah, I didn't spelled "**Baltor**" wrongly! It's just that 4kids wanna mess up these whole thing =P_

**xoxo- Review please!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love Story

"What the hell are you doing there!" yelled Bellissa, which makes Sky, heard her.

"It's none of your business," he replied, with a drunken tone. Bellissa noticed that he was drunk after seeing 2 bottles of empty beer lying on the ground.

"Drinking won't solve anything," she said, "I can see that you have problems. Don't mind I'll be your hearing ears?"

"I don't dare to get a spoiled _princess_ as a counselor." Said Sky

"Well, I've taken counseling and performing arts as my college courses." Said Bellissa, "And I've counsel quiet a few person in my life."

"A player like you?" snapped Sky, "_No way_."

"I may be a player, but I'm quiet good at helping people. So, what's your problem?" asked Bellissa, sitting beside him. Sky just sighed, and begins to look at her.

"I have a girlfriend, whom I've met her from a party. We've become friends afterwards, and begin to date. After a year relationship, I've proposed to her, and we're engaged."

"Aren't you guys are too early for that?" interrupted Bellissa

"No matter how old you are, you can't control true love." Said Sky, looking and touching his engagement ring on his ring finger.

"Then, what happened?" asked Bellissa, Sky's eyes filled with tears, and sighed.

"2 years ago, my girlfriend was chasing a villain, along with her friends. But then, while trying to capture the villain, she falls from the cliff and was never found."

"Wait, what villain, cliffs?" asked Bellissa, "It's confusing!"

"_Well, my girlfriend went missing, that's all_." _Repeated Sky, as he doesn't want to reveal much about the Magix threat, and Valtor._

"So, you swear you never date after your girlfriend went missing?" asked Bellissa

"I will not betray our relationships," said Sky determinedly, "I'll wait for her return, and we'll complete out wedding and have a reunion. And starts our own happy little family."

"_He's really a great hunk!_" thought Bellissa, "_Besides daddy, I think that he's another man whom I should respect, so yeah I didn't regret sharing a kiss with him!_"

"She still owns me a song," said Sky, "A song which was supposed to sing in our wedding."

"What song, if you don't mind telling me?" asked Bellissa, curious.

"Love Story by Taylor Swift." He replied, "This song describes how much me and her been through."

"_Humm, that's my favorite song too." _Thought Bellissa_, "Maybe I can grant his request, in a replacement of her girlfriend." _

"Hey, let's go back." Bellissa then grabbed Sky's hand; bring him back to the restaurant.

"I'll help your girlfriend to grant your wish." Smiled Bellissa, and she went up to the stage.

"Dude," called Helia, "What is she doing?"

"And now, I'm going to sing this song love story by Taylor swift, in a replacement of my friend's girlfriend." The music begin to play, audience begin to cheer for her.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

_  
The rest were stunned when they heard Bellissa sang this song, especially the girls. _

"_No way, isn't that for Bloom's wedding?" whispered Layla. _

"_No wait!" said Flora, "I think she's helping Sky, and maybe she's curing Sky."_

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
_

"_NO way," thought Bellissa's father, whom noticed that she sang this song for Sky. "But I can't stop her right now, the celebrities are still here."_

_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said _

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

"_That song is—" Musa looked behind the stage, "Bloom mentioned that it's for her wedding. But how and why Bellissa sang this song, for Sky?"_

_  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me _

_They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said  
_

"_Wow, she's really cool." Whispered Riven, "Sky, you've found Bloom's replacement."_

"_No, nobody can replace Bloom, unless she's the same person." Replied Sky, with a smile. _

_  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said _

"_Why do I promise that dude for that song? And why do I felt that this song is somehow related to me?" Thought Bellissa, "Is it because of my various relationships? No way because I never had true love ever once in my life."_

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"_I felt—"_ Suddenly, Bellissa collapsed onto the ground and the audiences become worried and afraid, creating lots of whispering.

"Bellissa!" cried her father and Musa, running to her. Bellissa's father carried her up and immediately walk off from the stage, Musa stood there looking at that direction, worried.

* * *

_What's going on with Bellissa? What has happened to her? Will she be saved or something? And all these happens after she have met Musa and the rest!  
_  
**  
Oh by the way, not to confuse you guys:**

1) In this story, Bloom and the rest met the guys at Domino's party. Yeah, that is how Bloom and Sky are so-called "_love in one sight_". _(Sky confess his love to Bloom after a month of schooling.)_ Bloom's dad thinks that it's too young for her to be in relationship since she's only 16.

2) Oritel and Mariam are alive in this story, they will be featured soon =)

3) Bloom is engaged to Sky after Sky proposed to her.

4) They went back schooling after the few days of the party. And later the winx get to know that the boys are seniors from Red Fountain as they were told to be in a team for a mission. _(Why they get to know so late is because that is the first time that Alfea and Red Fountain are teamed together)_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**__  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Coma

"Bellissa, wake up." Called her father, it's been 3 days since Bellissa fainted. The doctor came in, checking on her.

"How's my daughter?" asked Bellissa's father, anxiously.

"Seriously, she should be awake by now." Sighed the doctor. "I can't find the reason of why Ms. Bellissa can't wake up."

"You better save my daughter," snapped Bellissa's father. "If not, I'll sue you!"

"Chill sir, we'll try our best to cure her. No worries, if you don't mind I have to go back to the hospital." He then walked out from the room, sighing.

"B, please wake up." Cried her father, "I can't live without you, and you're my only kin left. Please, wake up…."

"Sir," called a man whom rushed into the room, "Please, it's been 3 days. The restaurant can't cope without you."

"Can't you see your miss are still in the coma?" yelled back Bellissa's father. Just then, a maid brought along the winx and specialists into the room.

"Sir," said the maid. "They said that they are Miss's friends and would like to visit her." Bellissa's father stood up, and smiled.

"Thanks for the visiting," he said, "But I don't think that it's a good time."

"It's alright, we will take care of your daughter." Replied Musa, "I've heard that you still have something else to busy."

"But—"

"Sir, please." plead the man, Bellissa's father just sighed and nodded.

"Oh and Catherine," Bellissa's father called the maid. "Try to feed Miss her medicine on time."

"Yes sir," replied the maid, watching her employer walks off.

"You guys may take a seat somewhere, while I'll go do my work." Smiled the maid and she walks out from the room. The winx and specialists then gathered around Bellissa.

"Should we use our magic and help her?" suggested Stella

"No, we can't let her know about us." Said Tecna, "it's too risky.

"Let's just observe her, and see what's got into her." Said Sky.

_**Bellissa's POV**_

_Where am I? I've been in this white and spacious place for hours! I still have a concert to rock on! Wait, what's that light? I curiously walk to that lights, and approached to a dancing room. It was filled with people whom are wearing those royalties' clothes, and this place looks somehow familiar to me. I saw 3 people are sitting on the chair over there. Humm, maybe they are the owners of this place. _

"_Honey, you should go and dance with someone." Speaks a lady voice, "Maybe you will find a partner!"_

"_Dear, she's still young and—"_

"_She should make more friends!" cried back the lady, "Now go, and ignore what your father said."_

"_Thanks mum," replied another girl, I take a closer look and my mouth almost dropped. Isn't that me?! And those people aren't my parents, what's going on?! I saw "myself" walked down and hugged a group of friends. Wait, it can't be! Aren't that Musa and her friends? How do I being so close to her and the rest? Just then, I've seen a group of guys walked to them. _

"_Can we have this dance?" asked one of the guys, hey I recognized them, aren't they those bunch of girls' boyfriends? _

"_Of course," I saw myself replied to that blonde freak, no way how would I ever being such a kind soul person? _

"_What the…" I felt like as if I was being sucked to another world. What the hell? Where am I this time? _

_It's a beautiful garden, and it's dark. Wow, the plants are very green here. Wait, what's that noise? A tiger, a lion, or whatever un-human stuff? Wait, it's a girl carrying a lamp, and that's me! And "I" walking towards to that, BLONDE FREAK?! No way, it's a no that I'm dating him?_

"_Wait, NO!" I cried, as I was being brought to another scene again. _

_Where am I again? This castle is so familiar. It's pink, and it's seems like it's for royalties. Just then, I saw the bunch of groups; once again it's Musa, the rest and me. Just then, I've saw a red-spaceship landed in front of them, and to my surprise it's their boyfriends and that blonde freak. They actually knows how to drive spaceships?! Just then, I felt like as if I was being brought into another world once again. _

_I looked around and discovered that I'm on a beautiful beach with a love shape candles and flowers at the sand. Just then, I saw "Myself" and that blonde freak. _

"_I love you, please marry me and be my princess." Speaks that blonde freak, he's kneeing with one knee, holding a ring and a bouquet of flowers. Gosh, this is so unromantic; I thought "I" would reject him. But then, to my surprise I've saw myself cheering happily and kissing that guy. _

"_No way!" I cried, "That's not me, right?" Just then, I felt like as if I was being sucked into another world once again. And this time, I don't even know where I was. I saw "myself", wearing a weirdo outfit. And it seems like I'm walking backwards to…the cliff?! I can't seem to hear any voices, NONE! Why, what happened? Just then, I've see"myself" fall from the cliff. I shouted and tried to save "Myself" but it was too late._

_--------  
_

"NOO!!!!" I yelled, breathing deeply.

"What happened?" called out a voice; I then noticed that it was Musa and her friends, surrounding me. And noticed that I'm…Back!

"What happened to me?!" I asked anxiously.

"You fainted on the stage, and were in coma for 3 days." Replied Musa

"3…days? What about my contract, and my flight to Paris?!" I cried, "No way, my plan is not changing ain't right?"

* * *

_So yeah, it's obvious that who is Bellissa really is =P_

_Will she remember everything, or just thought that it was just an illusion? Will she and Sky be together once again? But what about Sabrina's brother?_

_***Tsk*** Too dramatic, should have make Sky suffer instead of Bloom =D_  
**  
REVIEW PLEASE! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: What the Hell

"Bellissa, chill." Comfort Musa, "At least you're back, again!"

"Where daddy?!" I cried, discovering that my dad is not around, "I WANT HIM TO TELL ME!"

"Gs, she's really noisy!" whispered Stella; "I would rather spend my time on salon rather than visiting this brat!"

"Excuse me?" I've heard what that blonde bitch have just whispered. But then, it's pointless to pick a fight with them. Are my plans really changed?!

"Where is daddy?" I asked once again, "Do you guys saw him?"

"Well, he walked out 15 mins ago," replied that pink haired girl. "I doubt that you'll be able to chase him…"

"NOO!!!!" I cried, "My dream to be a singer, and my flight to Paris…Is gone…."

"Chill, you still have next time and—"

"Shut up Musa!" I cried, "I've been waiting for a long time for a dream come true! Now, it's gone…"

_**Sky's POV**_

_What am I thinking? Why do I feel like comforting this brat? What's gotten into me? Although she's a split image like Bloom, I can't treat her as Bloom! I'll be betraying my beloved Bloom, my Fiancée. I have to control myself; I cannot take a wrong turn. _

"Brat, shut up! I'm annoyed by your stupid crying!" I yelled, she looked up and faced back at me. Like the angry look that Bloom once gave me when we've fought.

"_Fuck you Blondie_" she swears at me, "I can't believe this is how you've repaid your FOC _(Free of charge)_ singer."

"Why you—" Brandon then stopped me by grabbing my arms, nudging me to control my tempers.

"Erm, I think we should go now?" suggested Musa, _I turned to her and took a few steps. Then, I hesitated. Wait, what am I thinking? _

"Dude, why aren't you moving?" asked Helia, _I thought for a few moments. There's somewhat an energy told me to stay here, but I can't face that brat! But then, she sang that song and being my listener for a while. Oh well, I guess I have to repay her._

"I think I'm staying her, for a repay_." I sighed; I can see why everyone gets so confused about the "repay" means. _

"Oh well, then we'll move on." Speaks Riven, "And be happy with your replacement!" I gave him a serious look, he and the rest then quickly walked out from the room.

"Wait Blondie, why are you staying here?" I faced to that Brat, pulled a chair and sit right beside her, and sighed.

"You said that you'll be my listener," I said.

"Yeah, before you've show me that attitude!" she cried, I recalled that what I've yelled to her just now. Oh gosh, I'm really into trouble this time.

"I'm…_sorry_." He sighed, "I just dislike girls' crying."

"Oh, did you hate your girlfriend cry?" she asked, I looked at her and sees that she's smiling once again.

"Well," I smiled and looked at her for a moment. "You're right. She makes me angry, but makes me heartache at the same time."

"Humm, _when you date did you guy kiss_?" I was surprised that she asked such a straightforward question.

"Well, not all the time." I replied, shyly. "Well, not all the time."

"_Did she kissed, like what I've did during the Christmas Eve party?_" _she asked, wait a minute, what the hell does she asked such a sort of question? But wait, the kiss she gave me…. Oh my, now then I know that that's Bloom's kiss! Oh no, what am I going to reply?_

_**Bellissa's POV**_

"_Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking? Why I have asked this sort of question?"  
_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Aww, isn't it sweet? Should I put them together, or just seperate them? =P  
**_

_**I'm a very evil person I know. **  
****_

Please review for my story, even though if you're a human, fairy, witch, warriors or whatever. Just a slight review, thanks and god bless you =)

_xoxo-Joy_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Rainy Conversation

"_Wait, what are you trying to say?" he asked, I just faced him with a, question look? Oh no, what the hell is my heart beating damm fast? And wait; am I having a fever or _something?

"Just, _curious_!" _I replied_, "Yeah, _curious_."

"I see,"_ he replied,_ "now it's my turn to ask you something. Why do you want to be a player?"

"That is because I don't like guys, you see!" _I replied._ "Ever since I've moved here year ago, my girlfriends whom I've hanged out not long in college, 5 out of 10 are dumped by their boyfriends after giving their virginity to them. And one of my girlfriend, she got abused by her boyfriend, which causes her to be in a mental hospital now. So yeah, for the sake of us girls I decided to make those guys suffer." _I proudly replied,_ "That excludes my father and…_you_."

_Suddenly, a storm distracted us. I looked out at the window and see, oh gosh it was raining and it's night._

"What time did you and your friends came?" _I asked looking at the time._

"We came at 7pm plus, I think. And waited you for half hour to be awake." _He looked at his watch; oh gosh I should chase him back home just now._

"Well, I think you should stay and talk for another moments." _Actually, I do not want him to stay, at all! But what I've promised, I'll be his listener. I should keep my promises isn't it? _

"I don't think we—"

"What does your girlfriend looked like? What makes you so sure that she's your long-life partner?"

_His expression changed suddenly, oh my! Did I just hurt him or something? Wow, what a soft candy person he is, too easily to be bullied and hurt. Wait a min, he took out his wallet from his pocket and opened it, looking at it. He looks really emotional while looking at it, what's that?_

"My girlfriend gave me a energy which I've didn't had it before I met her, and a love with is far off more important than everything in this world. Whenever we felt angry or sad, we can tolerate each other. Slowly, I begin to know that she's the part of me, without her I really can't live." _I noticed that he begin to shed a tear, and showed me his wallet. To my surprise, that was a photo, a photo of him and me hugging. _

"This is—"

"The photo of me and my girlfriend." _He replied,_ "Surprised isn't it? She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah." _I replied_. _ Could this be, me or just another girl? Those dreams, and flashes inside my mind. Could that be? But how do I ended up being an heiress of a restaurant, and my dad is the owner of it! I couldn't possibility have another parents suddenly, it's totally impossible and illogical. But wait; if he and me, no I mean his girlfriend are totally crazy in love, they should have— What the fuck am I thinking?!_

"Hey, don't mind I asked you a…question?" _I muttered, he looked up and gave me a question look_. _Oh gosh, how am I going to say it?_

"_Did you, and your girlfriend… have sex?" I asked_

* * *

_**BINGO, Bellissa/Bloom begin to suspect her identity. But will she knows who her father really is, and where is she actually from? And what about Musa and Riven that couple? Will they patch up again?**_

_**Please review!!!! Need LOTS LOTS OF REVIEW FROM YOU GUYS!!!!!!! =D**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Heart of Stone

"WHAT?!" he yelled, oh gosh. _I already knew that is the expression he'll be showing. _"Why are you asking?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"More… research!" _I replied,_ "I need to know more about that girl!"

"But I, I—" _I saw him put his hands on his pockets. I smiled and knew what's the answer. _

"I take that as a yes." _I replied, confidently, I can see him blushed like a girl. What the hell, I would sure kick his ass if I… Wait, why I didn't do that?_

"So yeah, you knew the answer." He muttered. Just the, we both looked outside the window, and noticed that it had stopped raining.

"So, you're leaving?" I asked, he just simply smiled at me.

" Will visit you next time, get well soon!" he replied and walks to the door, when he opened the door, to my surprise my daddy was there.

"Bellissa," he called, "You're awake!" he rushed and hugged me tightly, which I hardly breathe.

"Dad, I can't breath!" _I said, he got up and smiled. Just then his expression changed when he saw that blonde freak was still here._

"I think I better go," he replied, and walks out.

"Bellissa, Justin handed me the contract and I've put it on your table." He replied, oh my god! So Justin still wants me to sign the contract!

"Thanks daddy!" I cried, hugging him.

"And about the trip to Paris I—"

"Dad!" I cried, and had a sudden feeling that I want to stay here, looking for answers. "I want to stay here, I don't want to leave!"

"That is what I was about to tell you, honey." He replied, "The doctor said that you're health is not suitable to go overseas, for now."

"Phew," I felt relieved after hearing that, "Erm daddy are you—"

"Honey, get to sleep." He said, interrupted my sentence. "It's late." I just kept quiet and listened to my daddy, saw him walked out of the room, switched off the lights and closed the door. I lied back onto my bed, and closed my eyes.

Xoxoxox

The winx and specialists were playing cards, and got distracted while Sky came back, throwing his coat onto the table.

"Woah Sky, you're back!" called Flora, "Want to play too?"

"No, but thanks for the offer anyway." Sky replied. Riven got up and walked towards him.

"How is your date between that brat?" nudged Riven, Sky just give him an annoyed look and pushed him away.

"Sky," called Flora throwing out a card, "She may look like Bloom, but don't ever really treat her as Bloom. Remember the ring you're wearing on your ring finger." Sky lifts up his hands and looked at the engagement ring.

"Flora," choked Layla, "Stop putting salt onto the wounds."

"No guys, I'm fine." Replied Sky, just then Musa walked out from the kitchen with a tray of cups that contained hot chocolate.

"Here Sky," Musa handed a cup of hot chocolate to him, and then to the rest, except for Riven.

"Hey, where's mine?" asked Riven, Musa held up the tray and crossed her arms.

"You want it, go get it by yourself!" snapped Musa glaring at Riven back, and then went to her room and locked herself up after the door was being slammed harshly.

"What's her fucking problem?" Riven threw his cards on the table angrily, "We just fought, that's all. What the hell, is this the way she treated her boyfriend?"

"Remember, she's still declaring war with you," reminded Timmy, tapped Riven's shoulder. "Maybe just a sorry will do the trick."

"But, why should I say sorry?" said Riven, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Logically, you did." Added Tecna, "From the first time ever we've got to Earth, you've let her down, you've fought with her over a small matter and—"

"_No_, no sorry!" Yelled Riven and he dashed back to his room and slams the door. The boys wanted to comfort him but got stopped by Flora.

"Let him be," said Flora, "They both have to cool down for a moment."

Unexpectedly back to Musa's room, she has heard everything. She was so angry that she wanted to let out all her emotions, she just can't stand to that man whom heart is made of stone anymore, she got to leave for a moment. She took out her bag, and begins to throw her clothes inside.

_I've tried to understand you  
but you're still a mystery  
sometimes I feel you're close  
sometimes we're miles away_

_  
I wish I knew the secret  
to reach your heart cause lately  
you've got me feeling so alone_

_  
_She closed and grabbed some music notes from her shelves, and threw it into her bag._  
_

_  
One day you take me up  
and the next day you would bring me down  
stop playing with my feelings  
I'm about to lose my mind  
_

She lied onto the bed, begin to have some romantic flashbacks of the past 2 years, but then there were bad flashbacks too about them quarreling for small matters.

_  
Just put your arms around me  
why can't you say you love me?  
And I can't take this anymore  
_

She got up and rubbed her head hard, kept thinking about Riven and herself.

_CHORUS:  
I've had enough of rainy days  
just say you're sorry its too late  
my life has just begun  
I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door  
who can love a heart of stone?  
Its me myself and I, I'll be just fine  
this is my chance to shine so say goodbye  
_

She got up, grabbed another bag and continues packing. She then grabbed her things after packing, and hesitated in front of the door. _  
_

_  
You take my love for granted  
I've been waiting for too long  
for you to say those three words  
baby open up your heart_

_You'll see what I've been missing  
give me a reason to stay  
or I will have to let you go_

She walked backwards, thinking of not leaving. But then, when she recalled the way that Riven treats her, she was really angry.

"_Since he wants to play with me, I'll be tagging along_." She thought, "_After all, he is the one whom started this game first_."

_CHORUS:  
I've had enough of rainy days  
just say you're sorry its too late  
my life has just begun  
I'll be okay_

_That's why I'm walking out the door  
who can love a heart of stone?  
Its me myself and I, I'll be just fine  
this is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

She opened the door; the rest noticed her carrying bags. They stopped the game; Stella got up and walked towards Musa.

"What's going on?" asked Stella, surprised.

"I need to cool down for a moment," she replied, "I'll contact you guys as soon as I've found a place to stay."

"But—"

"No worries, I can take care of myself." Said Musa, and then she walks out from the apartment. The scene went silence, as they don't know how to stop Musa.

_CHORUS:  
I've had enough of rainy days  
just say you're sorry its too late  
my life has just begun  
I'll be okay  
_

Musa turned back for a moment, she sighed and begin to walk down the stairs.

_  
That's why I'm walking out the door  
who can love a heart of stone?  
It's me myself and I, I'll be just fine  
this is my chance to shine so say goodbye_

_

* * *

O.o, looks like Musa and Riven's relationship are getting really bad! Wow, but that is what will Riven do right? Poor Musa.......  
_

_Ciao!_

_**xoxo-Joy**_

_**P.S: Please Review!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Study Room

The next day, Bellissa woke up. She got up from her bed, put her camp rock soundtrack into her CD player, and switch to her favorite track.

_Whoa..._

_YeahYeahYeahYeah!_

She begins to throw out some of her clothes, picking which one should she wear for today.

_How to choose?_

_Who to be?_

_Well let's see_

_There are so many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a movie star_

_In my head a voice says_

After picking, she threw the rest back into her wardrobe and put the one she picked onto her bed. She grabbed her towel and walked into her bathroom.

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, 'cuz it's my life._

_And now's the time_

After a long bath, she walked out from her bathroom and switch on her hair dryer.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never-ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

After drying her hair, she grabbed out her hair curler and curls her hair.

_Yeah yeah.._

_If I decide,_

_I'm the girl to change the world_

_I can do it any time._

_Opportunity right in front of me_

_And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything?_

_Why stop, reach for any dream?_

_I can rock, cause it's my life._

_And now's the time_

Bellissa then tie up her hair, and begin to change. After that, she picked up her shoes and wore it.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

"_Perfect_." She whispered, looking her reflection at her mirror. She switches on her electric guitar and begins to play with it.

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside._

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine..._

_Yeah...Oh yeah..yeah.._

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that i can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Whoa..who will I be?_

_Who will I be!_

"This tune would be really perfect for tonight's performance." She smiled, just then her phone rings that distracted her. She rolled her eyes and picked it up.

"Hello?" She yelled

"Erm…Bellissa?" speaks a girl, Bellissa's expression become really angry after hearing the caller speaks.

"Betrayer!" Yelled Bellissa, "I do not want to have a betrayer as my BFF!"

"Wait Bellissa! Don't hang up!" cried her BFF, Sabrina. "I'm so sorry girlfriend, I just want you and my brother to be a couple again and—"

"Look, you should know that I'm a player, and I don't ever take my break up words back."

"But B! My brother seriously crazy in love with you! He have changed because of you, didn't you see that?"

"But he's also a player, that's a fact! Lover huh? I think it's worser than bullshit!"

"But—"

"Shut up! Don't you ever mention that stupid guy ever again!" snapped Bellissa.

"Okay fine…" sighed Sabrina, "Anyway me and my family are heading to Paris. I've heard that you're going there for New Year's Eve too, wanna tag along?"

"Erm… No thanks, I would rather go get a C class ticket rather than facing your brother." Lied Bellissa.

"Okay, we are leaving tonight anyway. So, see ya in the new school term girlfriend, ciao!"

"Ciao." Bellissa then hanged up the phone, and rolled her eyes.

"I do not want a betrayer as my BFF." Whispered Bellissa. "Anyway, I hope daddy's at home." She rushed out from her room and begins to look for her father, just then she stopped a maid whom walked past by.

"Catherine, have you seen my dad?" she asked, the maid just shakes her head. Bellissa just sighed and let her off.

"Must be working again," she sighed, "Anyway, breakfast time. But dad didn't give me any cash. I think I should go and check out his study room if he has any bucks left in there. I bet he always put some valuables there since he banned people going in." She head to her father's study room opened the door and walked in. Her eyes grew widen and surprised, because besides his room, Bellissa's father doesn't want anyone especially her daughter to go in to his study room.

"I didn't know that dad like dark room, he doesn't even have a lamp installed." Just then, she tripped and fell onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" cried Bellissa, she turned and looked, it was a thick book that makes her tripped. She sighed and picked up the book, looking at it.

"I wonder what's this?" thought Bellissa, she then flipped through the pages; to her surprise the content was about black ancient magic.

"What, daddy actually believe all these?" cried Bellissa, suddenly there's a page caught her attention.

-

"_Amnesia spell_." Bellissa begin to lift up and read the content. "_It's a magic spell which insert to the brain and cause the victim to lose of the memories temporary, which last only a year or 2. But, using this magic for a long term would cause the victim to lose his or hers memories permanently, but it would take 5 years to create this effect. If the lose of the memories are temporary, the spell will soon fade away from the victim. And to have a complete cure, sprinkle some fairy dust from head to toe, as fairy dust are the power of lightness and pureness, it will get rid black magic."_

_-  
_

"This is really interesting," thought Bellissa, continue reading.

"_Using this magic are able to make the victim lose his or hers powers, past and even her present. But when he or she begins to have some flashbacks or some past memories, it means that the magic is soon to be fading away_." Suddenly, Bellissa begin to recall about the flashbacks she had recently.

"It can't be, right?" thought Bellissa, whom immediately closed the book. "It could be coincidence, I've lost my past memories 3 years ago from high fever which causes me a year in coma. But, why dad keeps this book?" Bellissa thought deeply, why her father kept this book and does magic really exists?

"I think I better keep this book," thought Bellissa, when she was about to walk out from the room, she recalled that she needed to get some money.

"Oh yeah, money…" thought Bellissa, she opened the drawer from the table, just then a small red box attracts her attention. She picked it up curiously and opened it, to her surprise it was a ring.

"This ring…." Thought Bellissa, "I've seen it before." Just then she heard someone opened the door, she quickly put the box of ring into her pocket and looked up, to her surprise, it was her father.

* * *

**Nothing to comment, so readers please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Enchantix Bottle

"_Dad… daddy_?" cried Bellissa to her surprise, her father walked in with a angry expression.

"Why are you doing here?" he snapped, "Didn't I've told you that you're not allowed to come in here?!" Bellissa was shocked, as she never seen her father being so hot-tempered ever once in her life.

"I…. Wanted to get money from you and…. I heard something dropped." Bellissa replied, held up his book. Bellissa's father was angry that he snatched the book away, and then took out his wallet and throws thick notes onto Bellissa's hands.

"Don't you ever get into this room understand?" he expression changed back to normal, Bellissa smiled and walked out from the room, scared.

Xoxoxoxo

Back to Musa, she in Domino having breakfast with the king and queen Oritel and Mariam, who are Bloom's parents.

"Musa, that is not the way that lady eat her breakfast." Speaks Mariam, "You should be lady like, even though you have a fight with your boyfriend."

"But Aunty Mariam, he's totally a disappointment!" cried Musa, munching her breakfast.

"Well, couples do fight, right Mariam?" Oritel said, Mariam blushed looking at her husband.

"Well Uncle Oritel has experience, isn't it right Aunty Mariam?" sighed Musa, "Anyway I've met some unexpected people in Earth."

"Well who?" asked Mariam

"I've met a girl called Bellissa, during the Christmas Eve party, we are foes. But after chasing a boy whom harassing her, we've become friends."

"Wow… Who is this Bellissa girl?" asked Mariam, Musa kept quiet, she's still not sure about Bellissa and her father's identity, and she can't make a certain answer.

"What happened Musa, something cropped up your mind?" asked Oritel, Musa faced at the both of them and gave a deep sigh.

"Actually, I suspect Bellissa is…. _Bloom_." The couples dropped their forks and spoons, staring at Musa surprisely.

"You mean, you saw Bloom?" cried Mariam. "In Earth?"

"Where, and how do you exactly saw her?" asked Oritel, anxiously.

"Don't worry Aunty Mariam, Uncle Oritel." Musa comfort them, "This is the reason of my visit. I wanted to discuss with you there's anything will prove that girl is Bloom. And her father, whom I suspect that he's…. _Valtor_."

"You mean, that wanted criminal?" cried Mariam, "What does he want from Bloom?"

"Clam down aunty Mariam!" comfort Musa, "Even though you know where Bloom is, she won't recognize you! She has totally forgot everything, and living under the identity as a playgirl, a spoiled heiress of a Restaurant and knowing Valtor that guy as her father!"

"What?" cried Mariam, "She acknowledges that… _criminal as her father_?" Oritel slams his hands on the table, angrily.

"Valtor, should we contact the Magix council about that?" asked Oritel

"I would love to," replied Musa, "But we don't have enough proof."

"But Bellissa that girl is!" cried Mariam. "She's Bloom, our daughter whom been missing for 2 years!"

"If Bellissa is really Bloom, how will we able to know? And how will I able to make her remember everything?"

"Musa," Mariam took out an enchantix bottle and looked at it. Musa looking at Mariam, confused.

"Musa, if she's really Bloom can you give this back to her?" said Mariam, "If she's really the owner of this enchantix bottle, it would acknowledge her as its master."

"I know, and I'll try." Mariam then handed the bottle to Musa.

"Musa, this is our only hope." Said Oritel, "Bloom is our only daughter, we really miss her…"

"No problem," said Musa, "I know what to do."

* * *

_I have finished writing other few chapters, I'll be posting them up if I get enough reviews. School reopens tomorrow, and I know it's a sad news. But no worries I'll be focusing on this story and the next Stella&Brandon fanfic. Stories like Accused, The Lost Princess Forbidden & Whom I love? Will be on hold. Sorry for that, but I can't cope up due to my end of year project. _

**PLEASE REVIEW, STILL!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: First date?

It was night, the restaurant was closed for some reason and Bellissa's performance was closed. Back to Bellissa's room, she was sitting and laying her head on the desk looking at the ring. It attracts her so much that she puts it onto her ring finger.

"Beautiful," thought Bellissa, "But seriously, I've seen this ring before. But where, why can't I remember?"

Suddenly, Bellissa turned back and look, as she heard some noise nearby. When she looked at the window, she was surprised as she saw Sky. She walks to the window and open it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bellissa "Can't you be a normal human once?"

"Well, the restaurant is closed. And besides your house light, your lights still on."

"Daddy doesn't want me to go out today, and for some reasons I do not know why our restaurant are closed early and we got to retire earlier."

"Ow, want to have fun?" asked Sky, Bellissa get what Sky means.

"But daddy—"

"For goodness sake, you may be a player but you're acting like a daddy girl." Snapped Sky, Bellissa just sighed and nodded her head. Sky smile and held out his hands, Bellissa smiled and grabbed his hands, climbing down from the tree.

"Wow, this would be the first time sneaking out." Bellissa swept the leaves away from her outfit, Sky just simply looking at her.

**_Sky's POV_**

_I look at her; she's really beautiful, as beautiful as Bloom. Her actions, her eyes and the way she talks, I seriously don't believe that she's another person._

"So, where are we going?" I looked up at her, and then grabbed her hand pulling her to a place, a really special place.

"Hey, just where are we—"

"Just follow me." This is what I've told her; suddenly I felt the hand that I've grabbed is holding me tightly. It's a total familiar feeling of the first time I've hold Bloom's hand. Her hand is warmth, full of love and care. It just like I'm holding my beloved Bloom's hand again.

"Here we are," finally we've reached the destination. She just looked around, as it was just some green bushes and tress that were covering with some snow around her.

"What the hell? Why have you brought me to this, green, snowy and plain bushes?" I've smiled and took out the device, ready to reveal her a surprise.

"What's that?" she asked, I just simply smiled and switch it on, and put it onto the grass. Suddenly the area of the snow melts, transforming into a sparkling orange sparkles around the grass, bushes and trees. Phew, luckily I'm able to pay attention on my technical classes.

"It's… Beautiful," I saw her looking around the green but sparkling environment. Then, I begin to have a flashback of doing this to surprise Bloom while we're having our 1st month anniversary. Her smile, her happiness is just like the girl whom I'm facing now.

"Wait a min, what's with all these?" I heard her questioning, "And how did you did that? Is it some kind of magic?" I bit my lips, and I didn't know what to reply. I can't leaked out my secrets, Prince of Earklyon and Magix, she will think I'm crazy!

"Well?" I took a deep breath, looking at her sapphire eyes. Ready to tell her a lie, a very big lie that I swear that I'm so going to jump down to the cliff.

"_Bellissa_," I took another deep breath, and grabbed her shoulders tight. "This is, _our first date_."

* * *

_Woah, Sky is such a liar huh? Why can't he just tell her the main reason? I know he's the king of Earklyon, and he's just trying to cheer himself up for a replacement, which is actually not. Sigh, what will poor Bellissa/Bloom do?_

**REVIEW~**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Crazy In Love With you

"What?" she asked, pushing my hands away off her, something's not right. Did I just frighten her, or something?

"How could you date a damm player like me?" She cried out loud, suddenly, "I thought you love your missing girlfriend, and I thought that you're like my dad, who is loyal to the beloved ones."

"Bellissa I—" suddenly, she ran back to the direction that we've walked to here. I then run too, chasing her, trying to explain to her. _Oh gosh, I shouldn't lie to her, I shouldn't._

_I chase all the way back to her backyard, seeing her climbing back into her room. I wanted to tell her that it's just a lie, or suppose to be a joke. But then, I can't. I just feel that as if I'm hurting Bloom, not Bellissa. I just don't know, I'm confused of what I've said just now. Oh well, maybe I should get back now. I got to enjoy another few more days of holiday till school reopen; I shouldn't being thinking about her and Bloom right now._

**Bellissa's POV**

_I looked outside my window, looking at him walking away. Suddenly, I felt that tears falls from my eyes, I didn't know why I'm so hurt and pain. Could this really be love? Okay Bellissa, I got to stop thinking about it. He's not the type you're seeking, plus we've just know each other for a few days, so stop it will ya? Better get change for sleep, cause I must perform for tomorrow! I immediately went to my wardrobe and took out my PJ, taking off my current outfit and put my PJ on, then fall onto my princess bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but still I can't. What's going on? Why am I still thinking of him? Am I really crazy in love with him, but then it's just somewhat DéjàVu, like the Christmas Eve party. I felt weird, I don't know how and why. Humm, I kept thinking till I got up from my bed and went to my desk, taking out a pen and a piece of paper. I begin to write down all my feelings, and some questions. After finishing, I then took out a pretty envelope and put the paper in, and seal it._

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? I discovered what I've done, and was about to throw the letter into the bin. But then, I hesitated. I didn't know if I should just throw it away or give it to him? I lift up the envelope, and begin to stare at it for a moment. Finally, I got an answer, yes. I am indeed crazy in love with him. _

_Should I tell him  
should I tell him  
not to write over  
a million things that  
I can tell you wrote you  
a letter that I didn't sign  
you turn around just one look  
and I'm in heaven_

I lie back onto my bed, holding at the envelope tightly.

_**Chorus:**_

_I see the flowers bloom  
when your around me I hear  
the angels sing the sweetest  
melody whenever you call my  
name whenever you call whenever  
you call my name if only I could  
tell you how I'm feelin' how much  
you mean to me why can't you see that  
I'm crazy in love with you  
_

I started to have the flashback about our _"first date."_ It kind of make me smile, and laughed. It's something that a guy would never ever give it to girls, but he has it.

_I miss you so when your  
not around to write over  
a million reasons why I will  
tell you I know good things come  
to those who wait the day will come  
when you and i will be together "will  
be together" and that day will last forever_

I begin to regret of what I've did just now, but then I think I kind have confessed to him by showing off my temper._  
_

_  
__**Chorus:  
**__  
I see the flowers bloom  
when your around me I hear  
the angels sing the sweetest  
melody whenever you call my  
name whenever you call whenever  
you call my name if only I could  
tell you how I'm feelin' how much  
you mean to me why can't you see that  
I'm crazy in love with you_

_You'd be my number one  
I'd stand by your side  
I'd make you smile everyday  
if I was your girl will I ever  
find the courage to say_

I put on my blankets, and hidden the letter under my pillow. I was smiling happily, really happily, the happiness moment ever, in my life.

_Whenever you call my name…_

Whenever you call, whenever  
you call my name

_if only I could tell you how i'm feelin'  
how much you mean to me why can't  
you see that I'm crazy in love with  
you_

I felt tired; I being to close my sleepy eyes, and my vision slowly turn to black.

* * *

_Another chapter is here, sorry for the cliffhanger. School is making me busy with all types of projects since they thought that we have nothing better to do. But I'll try to update asap, I promise =D_

**REVIEW!!!!!**

xoxo-Joy


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Last Min Song**  
**

The next morning at the winx and specialists' hotel apartment, they are awake. The girls were making breakfast, while the rest were either watching TV or waiting for breakfast to be done.

"Hey Sky," Sky came out from his room, yawning. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Well, on the way!" cried Stella from the kitchen. Sky then put on his coat, and tidying his hair.

"Sky, where are you going?" asked Helia

"I'm going out for a moment, be right back!" replied Sky and he dashed out.

"Hey, breakfast ready?" said Stella holding plates of breakfast.

"Where's Sky?" she asked as noticing that Sky was not around. Everyone just shake their head.

--

Bellissa was at her room, doing makeup. She's currently putting her blusher onto her cheeks carefully, making her skin look more radiant.

"Perfect." She put down her blusher, and was about to leave. Just then, she remembers something.

"The letter," she murmured, quickly took out her pillow taking out her letter and puts it in her bag, and zips the bag.

"Honey!" called her father rushing in, "You got a last-min performance now!"

"What daddy?" she asked, confused. "I thought I'd be performing every night?"

"Not tonight, but now for today!" cried her father, "Your favorite singer, Natalie Imbruglia is here for a TV show. And the TV wants you to be on the screen."

"Okay, just one performance. I have something important to do today." Bellissa replied.

"Just go!" cried her dad, Bellissa grabbed her bag, and leave her room.

--

"Humm, I wonder if she's here." Thought Sky, just then he discovered that a lot of people are outside the restaurant. He quickly ran to the crowd, and discovered that the restaurant is closed, again.

"Erm, excuse me?" called Sky, tapping on a person. "What happened?"

"Natalie Imbruglia is here, for her TV travel show." Replied that person, "We are waiting for her, and I just can't wait to have her signature on my Tee."

"Err, okay?" Sky then went back to the old place, waiting for her.

"Now let's welcome the princess of this restaurant, Bellissa!" announced the MC, Natalie and the TV crews cheered as Bellissa went up to the Stage.

"Erm hi?" speaks Bellissa, holding her electric guitar. "Welcome and thanks for coming, today I'm going to perform a song which was written by me recently, so please enjoy." Her father and the rest clapped their hands, Bellissa was nervous but try not to show it out.

"_Oh no, I didn't write any new songs recently!_" thought Bellissa, "_Stupid daddy, why does he makes it to the last min?_" Just then, she begins to have some images popping out inside her mind.

Bellissa's POV

_I've saw a lot of strange flashes this time, about me, Musa and the group of friends skipping school, shopping, having fun. Oh no, why do I have these strange flashes in my mind after seeing them? Wait, it gives me an inspiration. A song inspiration, YA!!! Hanging out, skipping school, detention and more!_

"_I think I know what's the song." I smiled, and start to rock out my guitar. _

_Mayday mayday  
I think I need a break  
from books and home  
works so the school can  
wait they wont miss us today_

_Big time big time  
were gonna hang around  
all day long day long and do  
whatever we like will hit the town  
don't they know I know you wanna  
do it come with me its fun to be a little  
naughty_

_Chorus:_

_Today were going downtown  
its just a little holiday try and  
catch us if you can tomorrow  
Ill be a good girl tomorrow Ill  
be the best I can so I hope you  
will understand and and_

_Woohoo shalalalala  
Woohoo shalalalala  
Woohoo catch us if you can an  
an  
_

"_This girl is soo talented!" thought Natalie, "No wonder Justin wants her to be in contract! Too bad that I was late, if not I'll be the one wanting her to be in my contract!"_

_  
Mayday mayday  
the game is over  
I think we are in trouble  
"uh oh" yes we promise  
you we wont do this again_

_  
Why must good things come  
to a end and wont you please  
have mercy were young were  
free were full of energy "in fact"  
were the ones you can always  
count on anyway you should know  
nobody's perfect_

_Chorus:_

_Today were going downtown  
its just a little holiday try and  
catch us if you can tomorrow  
Ill be a good girl tomorrow Ill  
be the best I can so I hope you  
will understand and and_

_Woohoo shalalalala  
Woohoo shalalalala  
Woohoo catch us if you can an  
an_

"That was great, really great!" Natalie and the TV crews clapped their hands, praising of how good was Bellissa is.

* * *

_Sorry as usual, but still I have managed to uploaded the next chapter. So hope ya enjoy this chapter, even though it's kind of crappy._

_Xoxo-Joy_

**  
REVIEW!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The truth

"Daddy," Bellissa got out from the stage, "I have to go, and I really have something on."

"Okay, get out from the backdoors," reminded her father, Bellissa smiled and went off.

"_Something's wrong and weird, I got to check it out_," thought her father, and followed her secretly.

--

"Why is she taking so long?" thought Sky, tapping his feet on the ground.

"Sky!" cried a voice, Sky turned back and looked; it was Musa coming out from a portal.

"Musa!" he cried, "What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know, the portal just lead me to where Bellissa supposed to be," she replied, "Where is she?"

"What are you guys doing here?" speaks another voice; they looked surprised, as it was Bellissa.

"Bellissa, I'm here to explain and—"

"Save your explanation, Blondie." Speaks Bellissa, coldly. "I'm here to clear things out with you too."

"Bellissa, I have something to tell you." Musa speaks up, and then suddenly take out Bloom's enchantix bottle. "You got to leave as soon as possible, you don't belong here!"

"And what's that thing Musa, a new necklace design?" snapped back Bellissa.

"You are not Bellissa, neither you are the heiress of the restaurant. You are Bloom, the princess of Domino, and that guy is not your father! He's an escape wanted criminal! He took you away from that damm incident 2 years ago, and what he told you is a lie!"

"No!" Yelled Bellissa, "I'm her daughter, the heiress of this restaurant!" Suddenly recalling the book she have found, the strange flashbacks she had recently. Sky was still confused about what Musa is talking about, until he saw Bellissa's ring, which she herself is wearing now.

"Where did you get that?" asked Sky

"What?" Bellissa replied confused, Sky grabbed her hand and showed her the ring, "_This_." He snapped.

"It's my dad's, I got it from his study room." Replied Bellissa, just then Sky showed the identical ring of his, which surprise Bellissa.

"Where the fuck did you get that ring?" asked Bellissa, surprised. Just then she recalled a scene that she have dreamt, the proposal scene.

"Oh my," Musa and the rest looked up, suddenly Bloom's enchantix bottle glows and surrounded Bellissa, making Bellissa disbelieve the truth.

"No, _it can't be…"_ just then, she collapsed onto the ground, and went unconscious.

"Bellissa!" cried a voice; Sky and Musa were surprised after seeing that person.

"_Valtor_, get your dirty hands off her!" yelled Sky, just the Valtor uses his magic and attacked the both of them.

"I warn you, don't you get any closer to her, if not I will kill her!" Sky got up and was about to draw out his sword, but got stopped by Musa.

"Don't fight at here, we can't let people know our identity." Sky then keep his sword back.

"Just don't hurt her, please." Plead Sky, Valtor carried Bellissa up, and glared at Sky.

"I'm neither hurting her nor have any intentions on her," he speaks, "It's you guys are the one whom is hurting her! She's leading a good life now, why can't you guys just leave her alone!"

"Valtor, stop acting like a kind soul here." Musa snapped, "You are a wanted criminal and we know how evil you are! Now handed her back to us!"

"Never, if you want her to live you got to let her stay with me!"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asked Sky, Valtor just grinned evilly to them.

"She has some injures which leave me no choice to erase her memories, but this doesn't cause her to lose all of her memories. It was because of her injures, which already causes part of her brain to be damaged. If she is going to recover all her memories, she will have a headache and pain, to death." Both of them were now scared, but still half-suspicious of what Valtor said.

"Why do you want to save her?" asked Sky, "What's your intention?"

"Because," he took a deep breath and looked at Sky, "_I care more for her than you guys do_." Just then, he transformed into black lights and disappeared in the thin air.

* * *

_Bloom/Bellissa now knows the truth, but will she ever learn ho to accept it, her past and her father? What is she going to do next?_

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!! _**

_XOXO-joy_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Live My Life

"Ahh!" Bellissa woke up, and looked around. She was in her bedroom, and was laying on her king size bed. There, she sees her father, pouring a glass of water.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Bellissa, her father just sighed, and handed the glass of water to her.

"You fainted, Sky and Musa discovered you and they brought you back here." He replied, Bellissa knew that her father was lying as she suddenly recalled the scene.

"Dad, are they speaking the truth?" asked Bellissa, "You're not my real father, and my past, everything was a lie right?"

"Bellissa, of course I'm your father!" he lied, " You are the heiress of this restaurant, don't suspect anything weird okay? You freak me out."

"But dad I—"

"Don't you ever go out these days, until you are recovered okay? I have booked a ticket to Paris, so you and Sabrina are able to meet each other again."

"But dad, I do not want to leave—"

"You have to," he snapped angrily, "Just rest in this period of time, okay? He then walks out from the room, leaving Bellissa there dazing, and thinking.

_**Bellissa's POV**_

_Why can't daddy understand? I just want to know the truth, if I am really Bloom, why daddy still takes good care of me and let me be the heiress of this restaurant? I don't care, I just want to live my life, and the life that I have previously live once. And I hope that I'm able to continue living my own life, for who I'm really is. _

_I heard you say  
that I'm rebel that  
I don't follow any rule  
and you know it wont get  
better cause I wont change  
my attitude for no one_

_Daddy please don't  
be upset remember  
when you were my age  
you were so restless were  
the same so wont you set me  
free this is just me love me who  
I really am "I am"  
_

Bellissa got up, and begin to pack her bags.

_I wanna live my life  
don't wanna hurt your  
feelings just open up your  
mind " I know your watching over me"  
I may be young at heart but nothings gonna  
stop me I'm gonna find my way nobody seem  
to understand I just need to be myself  
_

Bellissa put all her necessary items into her bag, including her makeup etc…

_You taught me all I know  
thats why I will always be  
your girl I wanna be a bear  
in the world I don't wanna be  
on chains no more what I am  
trying to say " to say"_

_I wanna live my life  
don't wanna hurt your  
feelings just open up your  
mind " I know your watching over me"  
I may be young at heart but nothings gonna  
stop me I'm gonna find my way nobody seem  
to understand I just need to be myself  
_  
_Hold me  
Love me  
Trust me  
Open your mind  
Open your mind  
I know who I am  
and i'm livin my life  
Livin my life  
_

Bellissa threw her bag out from the window, and begin to climb down.

_Hold me  
Love me  
Trust me  
Open your mind  
Open your mind  
I know who I am  
and i'm livin my life  
Livin my life_

_I wanna live my life  
don't wanna hurt your  
feelings just open up your mind  
I may be young at heart but nothings  
gonna stop me I'm gonna find my way  
_

Bellissa looked back sadly, but then quickly ran off.

_  
Hold me  
Love me  
Trust me  
Open your mind  
Open your mind  
I know who I am  
and i'm livin my life_

* * *

__

UPDATED!!!!! Not as good as before, but still......... It's, still a chapter! Anyway, will be updating really very very soon. And, soon it will be comingto the end! Hurrary!!!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: I love you

"Damm, why should I be the one who should be carrying all these grocery?" cried Riven, holding bagful of grocery.

"That is because, you have to apologize to Musa, remember?" replied Timmy. "You already know who's in wrong already anyway."

"Can we just go back to school now?" Riven complained again, "School is gonna reopen soon and I do not want to miss my lessons of slaying dragons and monster!"

"Get over it, Riven." Said Brandon, "You got to apologized to Musa. Since she's back, you cannot quarrel with her again!"

"But—"

"Wait!" stopped Timmy, while he was pointing at a girl whom was sitting on a bench. "Isn't she is—?"

"Oh, that brat." Riven rolled his eyes, "What the hell is she doing here, with suitcases?"

"Hey!" Brandon yelled, while Bellissa notices them with her eyes rolled, and ignored them. The rest went to her, until she looks at the guys, with her eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" asked Timmy, "Why are you in—"

"Could you bring me to that Blondie, please?" Bellissa speaks.

"You mean _Sky_," snapped Riven, "Why should we? Who knows that you are—"

"Of course, we are heading back to our apartment anyway." Interrupted Helia, "Sky is there too. Now if you don't mind we would help for your suitcase?"

"Thank you," she said, while Brandon picks up her suitcase, and she followed them back to their apartment.

--

"So Sky," Musa comfort him, "Are we still—"

"I have to get her back!" cried Sky, "Valtor would—"

"Sky," interrupted Flora, as everyone knows everything about it, "We all know how much we missed her, but you got to think for her. If her injures is serious, like what Valtor said. Maybe we should—"

"Speaking of Valtor, why is he so protective for Bloom?" Sky looked up at Musa, thinking of why too. Just then, the door opened, Bellissa and the rest walks in.

"Oh my, I thought you are—"

"I sneaked out just for that stupid answer, happy?" Bellissa snapped back to Musa, "So, can you guys just tell me more about, my _so-called_ past thing?"

"Erm Sky," Stella speaks, "We leave you guys— a private talk." The rest hinted on each other and walked out, while Musa gave a fierce glare at Riven and walked out, so as Riven.

"Okay, what the fuck are these for?" said Bellissa, out loud. "Is this just some kind of plain joke or something? You better give me a good explanation, blonde!" Sky just sighed, he put his hands onto Bellissa's face. While Bellissa was surprised by is reaction, she wanted to slap him. But she just can't show her temper to him, why and what makes her does so?

"All I know that my feelings for you is genuine." He whispered, and shed a tear. "The kiss under the mistletoe, and the sentence that I've said without thinking through my brain. I should have known it!"

"What?" Bellissa was confused, just then Sky grabbed Bellissa's shoulders, and looked at her eyes.

"You and Bloom are totally the same person! Your personality, your voice, your looks! Why am I so stupid that I actually believed that you are Bellissa?" Bellissa was so angry that she pushes Sky away, and looked up at him. Not with her innocence watery eyes, but eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"I do not know who I am in the past," she snapped. "_Now I'm known as Bellissa, not Bloom_. And the person whom you loved is Bloom, not me. So please get every facts right, Blonde!"

"No, just listen!" he cried, "I may have fallen in love with Bloom, but then I have made myself discovered one thing. That I myself have fallen in love with you too, _again_." He once again, grabbed her arms and looked at her. "Before getting to know your real identity, and when I have told you about my past all these stuff. I felt that I am attracted to you, again. But in a different way, unlike Taylor Swift's love story."

"So, you mean—"

"Whether you are Bloom, or Bellissa." He took a deep breath, and smiled. "You are the woman whom I love, that's all I know."

"Blonde I—" Sky interrupted her sentence by putting his fingers on her lips, giving her a most pretty eye contact that Bellissa ever received.

"Please, call me Sky." He said, and slowly moves his lips towards on Bellissa. After a while, they break their kisses, and give another eye contact.

"Remember that I've asked you a question, that whether you and Bloom ever had sex?" Sky nodded and smiled, "Well, I would like to know that if Bloom, _aka_ me is your first woman or not."

"Well, I have to let you remember what we had done at that awful night, again." She smirked. Sky then carried Bellissa up, and bring her into his bedroom

* * *

_Another chapter, as promise! Sorry for taking long time......Cause document uploader is playing prank on me! So yeah! Not my fault, it's FF!_  
**  
Anyway, review please! =)**

_**xoxo-Joy  
**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Share

."Well, I hope everything works out well," sighed Stella, "She better recover her memory or else nobody will helps out with my homework after school reopen!!!"

"Stella!" cried the girls.  
"Well, Stella is just joking." Speaks Flora, "Anyway while we—"

"_Where is Bellissa? You and Sky took her away from me, right?"_ suddenly appeared a voice from nowhere inside each of their mind, which freaks out the rest.

"Valtor!" cried Musa, knowing who is that person, "Show yourself, now!"

"_What do you expect?"_ laughed the voice, inside their brain. _"Using our magic in front of the public? If you do not want to see Bellissa dying of pain, all of you meet me at 12 am, at that place which we had our last battle." _Suddenly, the voice disappears. The rest looked at each other worried, and questioned.

"What should we do now?" asked Layla

"We will go and meet him," said Musa, "Let's get to a quiet place and transport ourselves, we can't use our magic at the public park here." The rest then walks off, anxiously.

--

Sky rolled back to his bed, panting. Just then, Bellissa hug him and put her head on his naked chest, looking up at him smiling.

"So," Sky strokes her hair, "Do you remember now?"

"I think I had a little flashback just now," replied Bellissa, "And my head hurts." Just then, Sky recalled what Valtor said. _If she is going to recover all her memories, she will have a headache and pain, to death._

"What are you thinking?" asked Bellissa, Sky just looked at her and shook his head.

"Bellissa," he said, "Don't mind sharing with me that, after you had lost your memories, what do you guys do? "

"Well, actually I do not know." She replied "All I remember is when I was awake on my own bedroom 3 years ago, I can't seems to remember anything. Then daddy come to me and tell me everything, saying that my mum died from some illness and I had sudden fever, went into coma for months. Then I lost my memories, continue my princess life of the restaurant."

"I think he lied that to you," replied Sky, "So did you have any flashbacks?"

"Well," thought Bellissa, "After I have met you and your weird friends, I started to have some weird flashbacks. Anyway, tell me about Bloom's past, well I mean my unknown past."

"Well," Sky got up and took a deep breath. "Do you believe fairytale exists?"

"Well everyone knows that no such thing exists." She replied, "Why do you asked?"

"Well basically, if I tell you that I'm a prince and you are the princess, and we come from a magical realm, will you believe me?"

"What ya mean?" asked Bellissa, confused.

"You are the princess of Domino, while I was the Prince of Earklyon. Like what I've once told you, the party thing which started 2 years ago? That's where we've met."

"Like Taylor Swift's love story." Smiled Bellissa

"And I proposed to you one day. Then, we got engaged. I thought we could live happily after this, but…"

"Is it about my dad?" Sky sighed and nodded.

"We were out of that mission by our school, Alfea and red Fountain. Which is to capture Valtor, the criminal whom escaped for months. But it's still a mystery that why he saved you, and left you here treating you like his daughter."

"Sometimes I do not get it," thought Bellissa, "He treats me more than a daughter, and I don't get the reason why."

"What makes you say that?" asked Sky, Bellissa just shook her head.

"I don't know, I just felt it…" Just then, they got frighten by the _bang_ noise from the living room.

"Are they back?" thought Bellissa, "Oh no, we can't let them see us—"

"Let's get dress up and see what happened," said Sky, and the couple started to dress up as quickly as they can.

* * *

Run Like Mad: Yeah I know, probably because I'm a pretty lazy and also busy person, doesn't bother to do that xD

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Updated! Love ya!!!

winx rocks: Thanks!

MardiGras-95: I will, thanks for review =)

**xo: Few more chapters ahead to the end! Phew, looks like we just have to wait for a couple while till it's ends! And please, read my new StellaXBrandon story, "Romeo And Juliet." I swear that you guys will like it, kay? So please review!**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! =)_**

**xoxo-Joy**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Confession

After dressing up, the couple went out of the room and gasped when they saw Musa was lying on the ground.

"Musa!" they cried, anxiously and pick Musa up to the Sofa, "Oh my god, what's with those Injuries?"

"Sky…." She speaks, weakly. "Valtor, he had the rest…"

"What, what exactly happened?" asked Bellissa, "Valtor…. Don't tell me he's—"

"What do you mean he has the rest?" asked Sky

"It's like this,"

_**Flashback**_

"_Where could he be?" asked Flora_

"_He is somewhere around," speaks Musa, "I can sense his energy. Valtor, get the hell out now!" Just then, the winds begin to blow stronger, which becomes a big dark energy blast, went towards to the rest. _

"_Guys…" Musa got up weakly, just then she felt the she was being pulled up by a strong figure. She opened her eyes and looked up, it was Valtor._

_**End**_

"What, daddy he…actually did these?" Bellissa looked down, disbelieved. "How could he, why?"

"He wants you Sky, to hand over Bloom." Said Musa, "If not, he'll kill them!"

"I'll go!" Bellissa cried, stood up. "I shouldn't have left home, I should continue be daddy's girl. If not, they wouldn't be caught!"

"No!" Sky stopped her, "I'll go save them, and you stay here with Musa!"

"Sky, you don't even know where he is." Speaks Musa, "I'll go with you guys."

"But you are—"

"I'm a fairy," said Musa, "I'll be alright." Just then, she uses her powers to transport them and herself to that place.

"This place is so familiar." Bellissa shakes her head, feeling that her headache is coming back again.

"Look!" Sky pointed, surprised that the rest were trapped inside the dark energy ball. Just then, a dark energy surrounds it and forms a figure, standing in front of it.

"_Valtor_," said Musa and Sky, Bellissa just can't believe with her own eyes. That all these time, she was living under a roof with an evil villain, and acknowledge him as daddy!

"Bellissa," Valtor looked at her, Bellissa just stepped and went behind Sky's back.

"What do you want Valtor," yelled Sky, "Let them go now!"

"Bellissa, come to daddy." Plead Valtor, "Please, I won't hurt you."

"No! You're not my daddy!" she cried, "You're just a evil villain! You took me away from my real family, my real world and my beloved!"

"No Bellissa, I do that is to just save you!" cried Valtor, "If not your life will be in danger, can't you get it?"

"No, I will not trust you anymore, you monster!" she cried, what she said hurts Valtor's heart. After all these time, he took good care of her, is that how she repay him?

"No, you're coming with me and that's final!" he yelled

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" Sky yelled, putting his arms over Bloom. Valtor was so angry that he uses his energy to attack Sky and Musa.

"No!" cried Bellissa and glare at Valtor, "How could you!"

"I do all these is because of you!" he yelled, "Can't you see? If I hated you, I would have killed you long time ago!"

"But why! Instead of killing me at that time, why do you treat me as your daughter, giving me a restaurant?"

"Because I wanted you to start a new life, forget them and forget everything from your past!"

"But why? You have no benefits for doing that!"

"Because," he took a deep breath, looked at her. "_I love you_."

* * *

**Xo: Oh look, a confession! Another update of the story, so do ya like it or not? Just review, duh! And please support another story of mine, Romeo and Juliet! I swear to god that the story is really good, and it's just the beginning of my "_Romeo and Juliet series_"! So please do support okay? =)**

P.s: Just go to my profile, and you'll find that story! =D

**I love ya guys, please review!**

**_Xoxo-Joy_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Seeing You Again

"What?" Bellissa stood there, surprised. He loves her, why?

"I love you," he said. "I gave up my mind of taking over the world because of you, I gave up everything because of you! I saved you because I want you to forget him! I want you to love me, like how you love Sky!"

"Don't you even think of that!" Cried Sky, whom is still lying weakly on the ground. "She's my girl!"

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" yelled Valtor, "Please believe me, I really love you."

"I can't love you," said Bellissa, "I only treated you as a daddy, not a lover. I only love Sky, only him!"

"We can change that!" cried Valtor, "Leave with me, so that you will not die! Please, believe me."

Bellissa hesitated, if she leaves with Valtor she will be saved from dying. But what about Sky, her past and friends? Then, she looked up, determined.

"If I leave with you, will you let them off?" she gave the determined look, Valtor smiled and release the energy of the dark ball, causing the hostages to fall onto the ground unconscious.

"So, do you willing to leave with me now?" asked Valtor, Bellissa nodded.

"Don't!" cried Sky, "Please, don't!"

"Sky," Bellissa sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I have to leave you again, I'm sorry."

"Bellissa, do not sacrifice because of us." Cried Musa, "You can defeat that monster by yourself."

"But how? I can't recall anything, not to mention if I'm able to use my powers!"

"_Bloom_..." Sky whispered, worried. Just then, Bellissa's felt she's releasing all of her energy. She flew up, so as her enchantix bottle flew on top of her, pouring all its energy to Bellissa. Then, she created a very powerful energy blast, which then exploded and hit on Valtor, but also causes some mild effects on the rest too.

"_Shit hell, no!_" Valtor yelled, before he went disappeared and turned into dust.

After a while, the rest started to woke up. They looked around, discovered that Valtor was missing, and recalled the scenes earlier.

_It was Bloom whom destroyed Valtor. _

"_Bloom_..." Sky got up, and looked for her, like what he does the few years ago. Where is she, where they hell is she?

"Sky, look." Musa then picked up Bloom's enchantix bottle, and handed it to Sky.

"No it can't be. Not again, I can't lose her again" Sky thought, "Why, why is she the one whom sacrifice? Please, not again…please…"

--

Another year has gone, every since Bloom/Bellissa went missing, yeah again. Sky was once again depressed about the lost of Bloom/Bellissa, and the rest were pretty worried for him. As for _Vento le d'amore _restaurant, Sky had taken over it. But because he has to continue his studies, he had closed the restaurant for a time being, and swears that he will reopen the restaurant again till his graduation, which is around Christmas.

Finally, Christmas arrives. Sky and his friends went back to the restaurant and opened a Christmas open invitation custom party.

"Wow Sky," Musa looked at the crowd, "This party is gonna be awesome!" Sky just smiled at Musa, but deep in his heart he knows that this party is meaniful, as he gets to meet Bellissa, also a reunion with Bloom, his fiancé again.

"Hey babe," called a voice, Musa smiled and walked towards him and gave a kiss on his cheeks.

"What is it Riven, trying to flirt me?" Musa smiled. "I thought you'd be flirting other girls."

"Nah, I have enough lessons of that." Riven smiled, and kisses her lips. Sky smiled and walked away, as he felt very awkward. While he was about to walk out from the restaurant, he accidentally knocked on someone.

"Opps, sorry." Sky helped the maiden up, and then he saw her eyes, behind the mask, a familiar pair of sapphire eyes. Just then, they both looked up, there's mistletoe hanging at the door. They both looked at each other, whether they should kiss or not. While Sky was still thinking, a warmth lips was placed under his, and again he got that feeling.

"_DéjàVu" _he thought, but when he was about to ask her name, the maiden bowed and headed back, and walked away. Just then, Sky felt that there's something moving in his pocket, he took out and see, it was Bloom's enchantix bottle, glowing. Sky then immediately recalled about that maiden, and her familiar ring that she wore. Sky then looked up, smiling really happily.

"_Bloom_!" he called, and headed to the same direction where the red-haired maiden walked off.

_"This time, do not forget about me again. please remember."_

* * *

**Xoxo:**Done of this story, finally! I actually wanted to write another way, or eve more chapters. But Long stories are boring, plus I do not have the time. So I make it short, YA! An opening ending, I'll let you guy guess!

And no, I will not do a squeal for this story! I do not want everything to start all over again =P

**Please review! **  
_  
And read my story, Romeo X Juliet xD_

**_Xoxo-Joy_**


End file.
